Captured
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: This is the sequal to "Kagome and the White Dog" thanks to Inuyasha05! its 15 years later, kagome, sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha have all been kidnapped and drugged by... full summary inside!
1. Preview

Captured

**Captured**

_Alright! This is the Sequel to "Kagome and the White Dog" Thanks Inuyasha05 for the idea! This is actually going to be a re-write of my very first Inuyasha fan-fic, Inuyasha's Daughter. _

**Preview:**

**It's 15 years later…Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are all kidnapped and drugged by an evil new rival…Nadia…the worst part? Their almost dead! It's up to Kaede (Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter) Kavanna, Kira, and Kolo (Sango and Miroku's kids) and of course, Shippo and Kiarara to save them! But along the way, they'll encounter love, friendship, hardship, and betrayal…can they survive on their own with out their parents to help them? But most importantly, can they save their parents before time runs out!? Read to find out!**

**Ages:**

**Kaede: 15**

**Kolo: 15**

**Kira: 17**

**Kavanna: 17 **

**Shippo: 26**

**Kane: 15**

**Asagi: 15**

**Kagome: 33**

**Inuyasha: 33**

**Sango: 34**

**Miroku: 35**

**Nadia: 35**

**Kagura: 34**

**Kanna: 29**

**Any other characters I introduce will be given an age when their introduced. **

**You should expect these chapters to be short, 1) cuz I want to be able to make lots and lots of chapters. And 2) cus their will be A LOT of cliffys! Yay cliffys! Enjoy! Review a lot to get the next chapters quicker!**

**Oh and if you get really reminded of the actual Inuyasha show, good! Thats what im going for here! hehe! And believe me, i got a lot of this FROM some inuyasha eps and stuff so yeah! If your not reminded than your weird! **


	2. Friendship

Welcome to the 1st chapter of Captured

_Welcome to the 1__st__ chapter of Captured! This story may make you cry at points because lets face it, Im a mushy author! Thanks again Inuyasha05 for the idea! Enjoy the 1__st__ chapter! And remember, the more you review, the faster ill post the next chappy!_

**Captured: Chapter 1: Friendship**

**Kaede was sitting in a field of yellow flowers when her white dog ears picked up on footsteps coming her way**

"**Hey there Kaede! What are you doing?" Kolo asked as he sat down beside Kaede. **

"**Oh hey Kolo…Im just listening to some birds…"**

"**That's not like you…in the 15 years I've know you…you never just sit still…your always doing something…" Kaede laughed and lay backwards onto the soft yellow flowers. **

**Both Kolo and Kaede were 15. They had been best friends since they could talk. Kolo was a tall, muscular, and quite handsome young boy. He had long black hair that he kept up in a high ponytail. Kaede on the other hand? She was one of the most gorgeous girls in the Feudal era! She had long white hair and little white dog ears. She always kept her hair in a low ponytail on the side of her head. She looked a lot like her dad except had her moms sweet face. Her bangs curved to the right side of her face and slightly covered her right eye. She always wore a black kimono that had a hot pink mini-skirt bottom. Kolo always wore a kimono very similar to his fathers, except instead of it being violet, it was green. **

**Kolo and Kaede did everything together. They talked together all the time. Whenever Kaede had her heart stepped on by a boy, Kolo was always there to comfort her. Kaede had other best friends, those being Kavanna, Kira, and Shippo. But she always felt a connection to Kolo, and vice versa! They both felt like they could truly open up to each other…and feel good when telling the other person their secrets.**

**Kolo laid backwards next to Kaede and they watched as the clouds passed overhead. **

"**So how are things between you and your girlfriend, Kolo?" Kaede asked as she turned her head to face him.**

"**Uh...pretty good…I mean… Asagi can be a bit pushy…and want to rush into things…but I know she has a good heart…some where in there…" Kolo sighed and looked back at Kaede. "Your lucky Kaede…you have boys pawing at you all the time…I always have to act so perfect to even get a girl to notice me!" **

'**HA! If you think that Im lucky then you have serious issues! I cant even keep a boyfriend for longer than a week before one of us dumps each other! At least you can keep a girlfriend!" Kaede moaned**

"**Keh, you only dump them because they try and kiss you after the 2****nd**** date!" Kolo laughed**

"**Well…I like my space!" Kaede sat up as ears twitched and she sniffed the air.**

"**What is it Kaede?" Kolo asked sitting up and watching her.**

"**I smell…an unfamiliar scent…and blood…lots and lots of blood!" Kaede yelled as she stood up and started running towards the scent. **

"**I can sense a strong demonic aura, too!" Kolo said chasing after her.**

**They both stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the village and saw what was going on…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Alright! There's your first chappy! Hope you liked it! Remember, the more you review, the faster ill write and add the next chappy! _


	3. Kidnapped

Captured: Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**Captured: Chapter 2: Kidnapped!**

**Kaede and Kisho stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was going on.**

"**MOM! DAD!" both of them screamed as they ran to their motionless parents. **

"**Mommy…wake up! Please!" Kaede pressed her hands firmly on Kagome's upper chest and closed her eyes. She focused her spiritual power and started glowing a smoky blue color.**

"**Kukuku…such foolishness…" a voice came from behind Kolo and Kaede. They both whipped around to see a woman, around the same age as Sango, floating on a **

**black cloud above them.**

"**W-Who are you?" Kaede asked clutching the sword that was tied to her side. It was known as Tetsugia. It was forged by Toitoisi using one of Kaede's fangs, and **

**one of Inuyasha's fangs. **

"**I am known as Princess Nadia of Darkness…do not fret, your parents aren't dead…they are simply drugged to an extent to where they cant wake up…but…they will be dead in exactly 2 months…ill take them with me to my castle…do not worry, I will dispose of their bodies once they are dead…" she laughed and raised her arm up. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all were lifted up in barriers and followed after Nadia's retreating form. Kolo and Kaede jumped up and began running after them, but they disappeared. Kaede dropped to her knees in tears. Kolo gave her a reassuring hug.**

"**Please don't cry Kaede…I hate to see you cry…" Kolo whispered as he held her. "Well get them back…don't worry...i know we can do it!" **

**She whipped away her tears and hugged Kolo back. 'Damn, this boy has been my friend ever since I knew how to talk…he always comforts me…he's always there for me…he's my best friend…but why do I get nervous when he brushes up against me…and why do I get butterflies when he hugs me?...I don't like him do I?...NO! This is the same old Kolo who I go swimming with in the summer…who I talk to when ever me and a boyfriend break up…he's just a really close friend…nothing more' she said to herself in her head. She sighed and pulled back from Kolo. His violet eyes were hypnotizing…at least to Kaede they were…and her deep chocolate brown eyes would make you drown…according to Kolo.**

'**Kaede…why do I get this feeling when Im around you? I dot get it when Im around other girls…only you…When I hug you…I feel like Im floating, and when you talk to me…I swear Im flying…why?...when I see you smile…I light up inside…' Kolo said to himself in his head. **

"**KAEDE! KOLO! YOUR ALIVE!" Kavanna yelled as she ran towards them with Kira following her. They were very pretty twins. They both had long brown hair that they kept down. Kira always wore a pink demon slayers and Kavanna always wore a red one. That was the only way to tell them apart!**

"**Kavanna!" Kaede said as she jumped up and hugged her. "Im glad your both alright!" **

"**As to you!" Kira panted. "Shippo…what happened?" Shippo came out from under a board of wood. **

"**Shippo! Are you okay?" Kaede asked as she helped lift the board off of him.**

"**I-Im s-sorry i-I c-couldn't h-help t-them…" Shippo said in tears. Kaede hugged him and cried into his shoulder. **

'**Kaede…" Kolo said to himself**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**She said her name was Princess Nadia of Darkness…" Kaede said as she poked at the fire pit in her and her parents hut. Kavanna, Kira, Kolo, Shippo, and Kiarara sat around the pit.**

"**Yes, she also said our parents only have 2 months before the drugs kill them…" Kolo said weakly**

"**God…I should have sensed something was up earlier!...this is all my fault!" Kaede yelled as she ran out of the hut. **

"**Kaede!" Kolo said as he chased after her.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Hope you liked chapter 2! Review to get me to write the 3__rd__ chappy faster!_


	4. The Plan, Part 1

Hey ya'll

_Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews! This is the 3__rd__ chappy, duh! Hope ya love it!_

**Captured: Chapter 3: The Plan, Part 1**

"**Wait, Kaede!" Kolo cried as he chased the distressed half-demon girl. She jumped up onto a branch of the Sacred Tree and pulled her knees close to her body. Kolo could hear her sobbing from the ground.**

"**Please Kolo…just leave me alone right now! I need to think…" Kaede cried in tears. Kolo shook his head and climbed up to the branch she was on. He put his arm over her shoulder and shh'ed her. "It's entirely my fault their gone…Im the one to blame for everything that happened!" **

"**No Kaede…you're not the one to blame! We all are! But…we're going to find them! You should know that!" Kolo was always the one to calm Kaede down when she was upset. He was her best friend anyway, even if he was a boy! He always, always consoled her when ever she was depressed, and he could cheer her up faster then any of her girl best friends could ever dream of!**

"**God Kolo…why is it when ever Im upset all you have to do is talk to me and I feel better instantly?" Kaede laughed as Kolo whipped her tears away.**

"**I don't know…Im just your best friend…I know what to say…"**

"**Yeah, but so are Kavanna and Kira…and they can never cheer me up or console me like you can…"**

"**Oh I don't know! Im just glad I can." Kolo laughed**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Hey Kavanna…" Kira asked. They were still in the hut with Shippo and Kiarara, Kaede and Kolo haven't returned to them yet.**

"**Huh?" Kavanna said**

"**Is it just me, or does it seem like Kolo likes Kaede?" Kira laughed**

"**I think its you…" Kavanna laughed back**

"**No, I think she has a point…" Shippo said smiling. "Kaede…she gets boy friends all the time…but she keeps Kolo around, and I know their best friends, but seriously, what boy wouldn't like Kaede?"**

"**Ew! Shippo! She's your sister!" Kavanna laughed. Kavanna was more of the mature twins, while Kira was more…childish…**

"**Hey you guys, I calmed Kaede down, so are we ready?" Kolo said as he and Kaede walked back into the hut.**

"**Yeah…we need to come up with a plan!" Shippo said seriously**

"**Defiantly...any ideas?" Kavanna said. Everyone looked at her like she was the only smart one in the whole group, which by some peoples view, was true. "Oh come on! I always have to make a plan! Its your parents to Shippo and Kaede!" **

"**I know, but you're the smart one!" Kaede laughed.**

"**Ugh, fine! Hmm lets see. Well considering the fact she said the drugs wouldn't kill them for 2 months, must mean, she lives a far way away from here…so we need to get some leads…Kaede? You picking up and scents?"**

"**What am i? I blood hound?!" Kaede snapped**

"**No, no, no, no, no! It's just, you're the only one who can smell a scent…Shippo can to, but not as well as a dog! I mean you are part dog-demon after all!" Kavanna reassured her.**

"**Keh, you flatter me" Kaede said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "And for you're information, yes, I have picked up her scent, but it's very faint, like its really far away…" Kaede turned to face the door and the wind blew it slightly so the moon light shined inside. She shut her eyes and sighed. 'Mom, Dad, Sango, Miroku…forgive me…' was all she thought before Kira snapped her out of her thoughts.**

"**We need to come up with a plan…" Kira stated**

"**Yeah…any ideas?" Kolo asked**

"**I have one…" Kaede started. "We need to go towards the scent…but once we get close enough to find out where they are…I don't know…"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Alright you guys! Chapter 3 is up and out! Thanks for reading! Review for faster chappy's__**!**_

_**IMPORTANT! SEND ME PRIVATE MESSEGES WITH IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! ILL GIVE YOU CREDIT IF I USE YOUR IDEAS! ANYTHING GOES! YOU CAN ADD NEW CHARECTERS, MAY THEY BE GOOD OR BAD, LOVE INTRESTS, OR JUST NEW FRIENDS, I DON'T CARE! LOVE INTRESTS ARE ALWAYS FUN, AND ILL TELL YOU NOW, IM GOING TO ADD A LOVE TRIANGLE IN HERE! AND HERE'S A SPOILER! COVER YOUR EYES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT!**_

_**THE LOVE TRIANGLE WILL BE BETWEEN KAEDE,KOLO, AND A NEW CHARACTER! SEND ME NAME IDEAS FOR THAT NEW CHARECTARS NAME! THANKS!**_


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

**Hey you guys! I have to go to my dads this weekend, so I cant update! Im sooo sorry! But as soon as I get back Sunday ill be sure to add the next chapter! Im already working on it tonight, so ill just finish it up Sunday when I get back and then post it! I might make it the longest to make it up to you, or just make something really weird/exciting in the chapter to make it up to ya, idk yet, but I might add the love triangle, or just a mini-one, I wont add the BIG love-triangle till later on! Mwahahaha!**

**Anyway! Love you guys! I hate to have to make you wait like this, but I have to see my dad some to ya know! Okay, well thanks for being patient! And for even reading my stories! Thanks for all the review to! They mean a lot to me! Love, Inusdaughter15**


	6. The Plan, Part 2

Captured: Chapter 4: The Plan, Part 2

_Okay, so Im finally back from my dads and Im ready to write! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks Inuyasha05 for the love triangle new character name! Im not sure yet if I want to put it in this chapter or wait…Idk, probably wait…yeah, its only chapter 4 so ill wait a while to make the love triangle, but I will go ahead and introduce you to Kane in either this chapter or the next, not sure yet! Anyway, ENJOY!!_

**Captured: Chapter 4: The Plan, Part 2**

"**Well Kaede, none of us really know what were going to do when we get there…" Kira sighed**

"**Yeah, and we don't know how strong this Princess Nadia is!" Kavanna whined**

"**Oh would you shut up!" Kaede snapped. Kaede was a lot like her dad, no matter how much she denied it! She had her dad's personality!**

"**Calm down Kaede!" Kolo said placing a hand on her shoulder. **

**Kira nudged Kavanna with her elbow. "See! What'd I tell ya?" **

**Kolo and Kaede looked over at them. "What are you talking about Kira?" Kolo asked.**

**Kavanna shrugged then looked over at Kiarara. She patted on her leg to tell Kiarara to come get in her lap. Kiarara and Kavanna were just like Sango and Kiarara were when they first met. Kiarara liked Kira to, just not as much as she liked Kavanna. Kavanna stroked her soft and silky fur, making her purr in joy and arch her back.**

"**Were going to find them Kaede…I promise to you we will…" Kolo said. Suddenly there was a voice from outside the hut.**

"**Kolo?! Where are you Kolo?!" a girls voice called out.**

"**That's….Asagi! I forgot about her!" Kolo said as he stood up and ran outside. "ASAGI!" he called out as he ran towards her. Kavanna, Kira, Shippo, and Kaede all walked outside. **

"**KOLO!" Asagi cried as she tan into his arms. He lifted her up and swung her around, while he gave her a passionate kiss. **

**Kaede closed her eyes. 'Wait, why am I closing my eyes?...i don't like, like Kolo! He's only my best friend…even if he is really handsome…oh who am I kidding?!' **

"**Hey Kaede…" Kira said as she poked her in the arm**

"**what?"**

"**You like Kolo don't you?!" Kira laughed**

**Kaede's cheeks turned bright red. "I-I…don't know w-what your talking ab-bout!" Kaede stuttered**

"**Oh that's bull Kaede!" Kavanna laughed**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Asagi and Kolo pulled back from each other. **

'**That…it….didn't feel right…it didn't feel like it used to feel when I kissed Asagi…' Kolo said in his head.**

"**Kolo, Im so glad your alive! I was so scared!" Asagi cried into his shoulder.**

"**I know me to…" Kolo got a glance over at Kaede. She was bright red and swaying back and forth on her heels. It looked like Kavanna and Kira were pestering her; by doing what…he had no idea! **

**Kaede noticed him and smiled. He returned the smile. Asagi noticed and looked over at the 4 people standing outside of the hut. "OH! KAVANNA, KIRA, KAEDE, SHIPPO! You're all alright!!" She cried as she ran and hugged them. Kaede reluctantly hugged her. Asagi was…a little TO nice in Kaede's mind. She never judged anyone, she always did what anyone told her to do, and she never ever fought with a single soul! In Kaede's mind…she defiantly wasn't Kolo's type!**

"**Oh, hey Asagi, we're glad your alright." Kaede murmered. Kolo caught onto Kaede's tone and cocked his head at her. "WHAT?!" She snapped at him.**

"**Nothing, nothing…" he cowered**

"**Ugh! Your such an idiot!" Kaede murmered as she started to walk away. Kolo looked over to his sisters with a confused look on his face.**

"**Oh no, no, no, no, no! Don't look at us!" Kira and Kavanna said in unison. He huffed and followed after Kaede.**

"**WAIT, KAEDE! COME ON!" Kolo panted as he chased after her.**

"**Just shut up and leave me alone!" Kaede cried as she whipped her eyes, still running from Kolo and the others, but mostly from Kolo.**

"**No Kaede! Wait…why are you crying?" he asked concerned as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.**

"**It's none of your business Kolo!"**

"**Of course it is! Im your best friend! You're never like this towards me! What's wrong with you?!" Kolo asked helplessly. Kaede rolled her eyes and started to walk away. **

"**Kolo your such an…" she stopped mid-sentence, and stopped walking. Her ears twitched and she looked towards a hut. 'That scent…and that sound…it sounds like someone's crying…'**

"**What is it Kaede?" Kolo asked **

"**I hear someone…Im going to check it out!" she said as she darted to the hut **

"**Not without me you aren't!" he said as he darted after her.**

**OOO**

"**Hello? Is someone in here?" Kaede asked as she lifted some crushed boards of wood up and threw them out of the hut. It was a mess! It had been caved in by the looks of it.**

"**Is someone there? Can you help me?!" a boys voice called from somewhere under the debris.**

"**Yes! Where are you at?" Kaede said.**

"**Im under here!" he called.**

"**Okay, well get you out! Hang on!" She started to lift a huge piece of wood and Kolo grabbed the other end. He sent her a small smile, but she wouldn't return it. They moved the board and Kaede dashed back over to the boy. He had long brown hair and a brown wolf tail. He also wore attire similar to that of Koga's. "Are you from the wolf clan?" Kaede asked as she realized what he was wearing.**

"**Yes, my name is Kane, Im from the wolf tribe originally, but they shunned me away because Im only a half-demon…my mom was a human, so I came to live with her."  
"Then how come I haven't seen you around here?" Kaede asked as she sat down beside her. Kolo sat in the corner of the hut, but he watched them intently.**

"**I moved here about a month or two ago…I've seen you though…If I do say, your really pretty…" Kane said blushing a bright red and looking away from her.**

**Kaede blushed and looked away from him to. Kolo furrowed his face and glared at the two of them, but they were oblivious to the glare he sent them.**

"**S-so…what's your name?" Kane stuttered still blushing **

"**K-Kaede…" she stuttered, also still blushing.**

"**Feh…" Kolo smirked to himself, still in the corner.**

"**Oh my gosh! Your seriously hurt Kane!" Kaede said concerned. "Come on, Lemme look at your wounds!" **

"**NO! I'd have to take off my shirt for you to do that!" he retorted**

"**Keh, Im a priestess, I can heal you with one touch, BUT I HAVE TO SEE YOUR FRIGGIN WOUNDS TO DO THAT!" **

"**Psh, what ever!" he smirked. He slid his shirt up and off over his body. Kaede's eyes bulged at his muscular body. "WHAT ARE YOU GAWKING AT?!" he barked**

"**Nothing!" 'Holy crap! He's got a better body then Kolo! What the hell?! Why did I just compare a guys body to my best friends?!' she asked herself in her head. She shook the thought out of her head and leaned over Kane's body. She put his hands on his chest.**

"**ACK!" he screeched. She jumped and pulled her hands back. **

"**WHAT?!" she said frantically**

"**Your hands are cold!" **

**OOOO**

_That's the first chapter I left you WITHOUT a cliffy! But in theory, there's still a cliffy cuz you want to find out about this 'love-triangle' don't you!? And you want to know more about why Kane looks like Koga don't you! DON'T YOU! DON'T LIE! YOU KNOW YOU SOO DO! Well. To bad! You gotta wait for chappy 5…or I could put it off for a while…Idk…maybe some REVIEWS might change my mind…who knows…_


	7. Jealousy or Denial?

Okay, the chapter you'll all been waiting for…isn't here yet

_Okay, the chapter you'll all been waiting for…isn't here yet! Ha-ha! I moved it to Chapter 6! Mwhahahaha! In this chappy Im only going to introduce Kane some more! Peace!_

**Captured: Chapter 5: Jealousy or Denial? **

"**Oh, Im sorry. It's cold outside." Kaede said as she rubbed her hands together to gather more heat into them.**

"**Here…" Kane handed her his shirt. "The fur…its uh….warm…it'll warm ya right up…" Kaede blushed and took the shirt. She rubbed the fur.**

"**Oh! It's soft to!" they both laughed. Kolo sat in the corner sulking. **

'**Oh Kane! It's so soft! And you're so muscular! Blah blah blah blah! Stupid Kaede…gonna get all girly around this new guy just cuz he tells her she's pretty…every guys tells her she's pretty…' Kolo said in his head.**

'**All but one…' said a voice inside of Kolo's head.**

'**What the hell?!' Kolo asked in his head**

'**Im your conscious genius' **

'**Oh, well what do you mean 'all but one'?'**

'**God, you're a dense one aren't you? I meant you!' **

'**But I have…haven't i?'**

'**Um, no! Now she's gonna go get all 'lovey-dovey' with Mr. Kane over there and your gonna be stuck with Miss Asagi! Get your butt up and say something!'**

'**Right!' Kolo stood up and Kaede and Kane looked over at him, still giggling.**

"**W-where ya going K-Kolo?" Kaede asked trying her best to hold back laughs as she stroked the fur on Kane's shirt.**

"**I have something to tell you Kaede."  
"What is it?" Kaede suddenly stopped laughing and looked into his violet eyes.**

"**Err…I uh…never mind!" he suddenly walked out of the hut.**

"**Hmm, I wonder what's gotten into him…anyway, you ready Kane?" **

"**Yeah."**

**She placed her hands on his chest again.**

'**Wow, Kaede's really pretty…i've only seen her from a distance…all the boys chasing after here…her swatting them away…but up close like this…she's really…beautiful…to bad she has a boyfriend…' Kane said in his head**

**Kaede starting glowing her smoky blue color and Kane's wounds closed up.**

"**All Done!"**

**OOO**

"**So, Kane…who's your dad?" Kaede asked as she, Kavanna, Kira, Kolo, Asagi, and of course Kane sat around the fire pit back at Kaede's hut. Asagi was curled up next to Kolo, snuggling into his side. Kaede averted her eyes from them at all costs. She'd rather be blind then see them like that.**

"**Feh, you of all people should know him." Kane smirked. Kolo was about ready to whack him over the head for being so rude to Kaede, but restrained himself.**

"**What do you mean Kane?" she asked confused**

**Suddenly Shippo walked in.**

"**OH MY GOD! KANE IS THAT YOU!?" Shippo cried. Kane jumped up and ran over to Shippo. They hugged each other.**

"**Shippo, you know Kane?!" Kaede cried**

"**Well duh Kaede! He's Koga's son!"**

"**Who's?!" Kaede. Kira, Kavanna, and Kolo all cried out.**

"**Are you people deaf? I said Koga's!"**

"**But Koga was in love with my mom! She didn't…DID SHE?!" Kaede freaked out.**

"**NO! EW KAEDE! LIKE KAGOME WOULD EVER DO THAT! No offence Kane!" Shippo laughed. **

"**None taken…Yeah, my dad was in love with your mom, but then he met another human girl and she agreed to be his mate…my mom, Yuri, died…about a month ago…actually, when I got here she was sick and about to die…your mom helped her Kaede…but it wasn't enough"**

"**Oh Kane! Im so sorry!" Kaede jumped up and hugged him, causing blushing and a wee bit irritated Kolo. **

"**Thanks Kaede. I see why my dad liked your mom, he says your a lot like her…"**

**Kaede turned bright red and looked towards the ground. She giggled and bit her lip, and placed a finger on the corner of her mouth, making her look like a 5 year old with a crush on a cute boy. Kolo was furious, but with Asagi clutching onto him, he couldn't exactly move.**

"**Yeah, my dad, Koga, he didn't want to kick me out of the clan, actually no one did. I kinda just left. I didn't like it there. I love my dad, but I never saw my mom. Dad made my mom promise to stay in a human village so she'd be safer…hmph, that worked…" he fake laughed. Kaede and him sat down. Kaede laid her head on his shoulder because she was so tired. Kolo lost it and got up. He walked out of the hut. Kaede huffed and followed him.**

**OOO**

"**Kolo! Stop moving! Im already tired!" Kaede laughed as she chased him. He smirked and climbed up into the Sacred Tree.**

**Kaede rolled her eyes and jumped up to the branch he had seated himself on. She sat up next to him. He would not look at her! If he did…he could try to make a move, and god knows that would end badly!**

"**Kolo, what's up with you? You've been acting weird ever since Kane got here."**

**The sun set out over the forest tree tops. Kaede pulsed. "Oh no…" she whispered.**

"**What is it?" Kolo asked still not looking at her. She pulsed again. Her hair started changing to its black color and her fangs and claws shrunk. She jumped down and ran into the forest. **

'**I've never shown anyone but my parents my human form! Im not about to start now!' she cried in her head as she ran for the cover of night fall. **

"**KAEDE! WAIT UP!" Kolo said as he chased after her.**

"**Damn! He's persistent!" she whispered. She quickly scurried up into a tree. **

"**Kaede? Are you okay?"**

"**No! Now go away!" she snapped at him**

"**Kaede…what's wrong with us? We're acting like 5 year olds! What's wrong?" he asked concerned. **

"**Nothing…please Kolo…"**

"**NO! IM NOT LEAVING YOU!" he barked at her. Kaede gasped and glanced down at him. He had something in his eyes she'd never seen before! But she couldn't put her finger on it! The cover of night fall had her hidden well from him, but he could still see her golden eyes. He climbed up the tree and sat beside her. All he could see was her face, and vise-versa. Out of no-where, he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him.**

**OOO**

_Alrighty! WHAT THE HECK IS KOLO DOING! BIG MISTAKE BUDDY BOY! Or is it? Hmmm…only the next chapter can answer that question! ! Hope you liked it! Here's some questions that will be answered in the next chapter for you!_

_What's gonna happen with Kolo and Kaede?_

_How are Kagome and Inuyasha, and the others doing?_

_And yes, the love triangle will be introduced to you in the next chapter! Thanks for waiting for it! I needed this chapter to explain Kane to you guys so you wouldn't see him as a Miroku double, ya know cuz he came right onto Kaede and stuff. You gonna find out he's actually very nice! Except for the fact he's his dads son! He's got Koga's personality, leader, stubborn, and pushy! Ack! How are him and Kolo gonna fair? Excpecailly considering the whole they both like Kaede thing!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	8. Questions

Okay, the chapter you've all been waiting for…CHAPTER 6

_Okay, the chapter you've all been waiting for…CHAPTER 6! Im going to answer a lot of questions you more than likely have in this chapter and introduce you to the love triangle!! One I forgot to put on the list,_

_Why hasn't Kaede showed anyone but her parents her human form? Especially Kolo, their bff's! _

_Well, you're gonna have to read to find out! Enjoy!_

**Captured: Chapter 6: Questions**

**Kagome's eye lids slowly fluttered open. She let out a small moan in pain. She grasped onto her right side. Her vision was foggy and slurred. 'Why do I feel like I got drunk?...oh my head…wait…where's Inuyasha…' suddenly she remembered what happened. 'I remember now! We got attacked by that Nadia girl…I got to find Inuyasha!' she sat up in pain and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She got a glimpse of red and silver, and automatically knew it was Inuyasha. He was laying on the floor, just like Kagome had been before she awoke. She mustered the pain she got from moving, and managed to crawl over to him. She placed her head on the left side of his chest to try and listen for a heartbeat. 'good, he's still alive…hang on Inuyasha…I'll save you! I promise…' she placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. **

**About a minute of two later, he coughed up some blood. **

"**Inu…yasha…Im glad your….okay…" Kagome said before collapsing beside him.**

"**Kagome?!" he shouted as he caught her before she hit the ground completely. Sharp pains shot through him as he moved to hold her in his arms. He ignored them.**

'**Kagome….' He said in his head before passing out and falling back onto the ground with Kagome still in his arms.**

**OOO**

**Sango and Miroku were in the same room as Inuyasha and Kagome, but neither of them had awoken yet. They seemed to be breathing. Nadia walked into the room, followed by a girl that seemed to be about Kaede's age. She had long straight brown hair, and wore a black Kimono top that stopped just above her bellybutton, but had sleeves that reached out past her hands, and a small black mini skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. **

"**Hmph, seems the half-demon and the woman awoke…but the drugs knocked them out again master." The girl said as she bent down and leaned over Inuyasha and Kagome.**

"**Excellent…thank you Silo. Now I have a new assignment for you." Nadia said.**

**Silo stood and bowed to her master. Then waited patiently for her orders.**

"**You are to track down the half-demon and the woman's daughter…and also the demon slayer and the monks off spring…and destroy them…they must not make it to my hide out…if they do…you'll be killed." Nadia laughed. Silo gulped silently and nodded. **

**OOO**

**Silo sat outside of the hideout in a high tree. **

'**I can't fail my mission…' she thought to herself as she watched the sun set over the horizon. Silo was a 13 year old when Nadia kidnapped her from her parents. She was a demon slayer, just like Sango. Now she was a 15 year old girl. Nadia erased her memory so she wouldn't remember she was a demon slayer or that Nadia had kidnapped her. Nadia 'trained' her to be fighter. She was now skilled when using a sword. She couldn't remember where she came from…who her parents were…anything…the most she could remember was Nadia. Other than that…nothing.**

**OOO**

"**Kolo what are yo…mmph!" Kaede said, but was cut mid-sentence when Kolo placed his lips to hers. She was so shocked at first that her body wasn't listening to her brain. She didn't want to kiss him back, or at least she thought she didn't. But her body had other plans. She leaned into him and kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms on her back. He played with her hair for a second, but when he opened his eyes and looked at her hair, he pulled back from the kiss.**

"**What?!" she shrieked from his sudden jumping. **

"**Yo...you….your….h…hair….i…is…..b…..black!" he stuttered helplessly. **

"**CRAP!" she cried. She jumped down from the tree, big mistake! "OW!" she screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. "MY ANKLE!" **

**Kolo climbed down and ran to her. At first he just stared at her. She had no fangs, no claws, and no dog ears! "Kaede…is that really you?!" he whispered as he helped her sit up.**

"**No duh…stupid…" **

"**Hey! Don't get all huffy with me if you want me to help you…or would you rather have your boyfriend help you.." Kolo smirked**

"**what are you talking about?! I don't have a boyfriend!" Kaede laughed**

"**Well what is Kane to you then?" **

"**Um, I don't know him…other than he's Koga's son…your my best friend…but why the hell did you kiss me?!" she yelled**

"**Keep it down would ya?!" he whispered.**

**She rolled her eyes and tried to get up. She shrieked in pain and started to fall, but was caught by two strong arms.**

"**Thanks." She muttered. **

"**Your welcome…now lets get you back to the village…"**

"**NO! THEY CAN'T SEE ME IN THIS FORM!" **

"**Why not?!"**

"**huff, I never show anyone this form, only my parents…I didn't want you to see…there's only one other person who knows, and that's only because he saw my dad."**

"**You mean Shippo?"**

"**Bingo…oh my god! I need to check something out…do me a favor would ya?"  
"Sure…"**

"**Go get Kane."**

"**NO!"**

"**PLEASE?!"**

"**Huff, fine." He helped her to get the tree trunk so she could sit up then he walked back towards the hut.**

**OOO  
"Oh! I like your hair black!" Kira cried as she tugged on Kane's hair.**

"**STOP THAT!" he yelled as he swatted her hands away. He also transformed on new moons. He had black hair, human ears, no tail, and no fangs/claws. He was just a normal human. Kolo walked into the hut and grabbed Kane by the arm.**

"**OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" he screeched as he was dragged out of the hut.**

"**Kaede wants to see you." Kolo huffed. Kane nodded in understandment and walked alongside Kolo. **

**OOO  
"So, it does affect you Kane…" Kaede said as Kane and Kolo walked back to the tree she was resting on.**

"**Kaede! What happened to your ankle!?" Kane said as he rushed over to her. **

"**I jumped out of a tree. In my human form…" she said shyly. He was extremely close to her. She blushed and watched as he lifted her leg up and examined her ankle. **

"**Oh, its pretty swollen…here, my mom gave this to me, it heals bones."**

"**SERIOUSLY?!" Kaede asked excited**

"**Yeah, this might hurt a little…" he said as he rubbed some of the medicine onto her ankle. She let out a yelp in pain. Kolo came and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Kane sent a small glare to him, but he ignored it. Kaede smiled and bit her lip childishly. **

**OOO**

**Kaede was sitting in the hut with Kavanna, Kira, and Kiarara. Kolo, Kane, and Shippo had all gone out so the girls had the hut to themselves. And Asagi, well no one really knew where she went to, lets just say she's not the brightest girl in the world...okay she's a complete air head...**

"**So Kaede…which one are you gonna choose?" Kira asked poking Kaede in the side. **

"**What do you mean?!" Kaede practically screeched**

"**Which guy?! Kolo or Kane?" **

"**I…I don't know what your talking about!" Kaede spat blushing**

"**Oh come on! Just choose one! Long time bff or new hunk?!" Kavanna giggled**

"**I still don't know what your talking about!?" Kaede said nervously. She got up and walked out of the hut, slamming straight into Kane. **

"**OH! Im sorry!" she said quickly**

"**Don't be…" Kane said smiling. This sent a shiver down Kaede's back and she blushed. She looked at the ground and used her bangs to cover her eyes. But of course, they only covered her right eye, since she always kept her hair in the side pony tail. She walked away still blushing. **

"**I don't know…which one will I choose?..." she whispered to herself.**

**Kolo was passing by her and happened to hear what Kaede said.**

'**She has to choose...?' he thought.**

**OOO**

_Alright, wow, I think that was my longest chapter! Yay! Anyway, Im trying to decide witch boy I want Kaede to choose. So here's the poll! If you want her to choose Kolo review 1 and if you want her to choose Kane, review 2. What I mean is, send a review and just type a 1 or a 2 for your choice,_

_EXAMPLE:_

_Hi! I loved this chapter! I choose 1!_

_Get it? Got it? Good! Now review so I can hurry up and do the next chapter! _


	9. Demon Slayer

Hey you guys

_Hey you guys! Im going to keep the poll open for a while, at least until the story gets to where Kaede has to choose one of the boys, oh and If you haven't noticed yet, Im totally ripping off the Inuyasha X Kagome X Kikyo love triangle! Hahaha_

**Captured: Chapter 7: Demon Slayer**

**Silo made her way through the trees. She was heading towards Kagome and Inuyasha's Village (re-named since Lady Kaede died). She had to complete Nadia's mission…or Nadia would kill her. Literally! **

'**I've got to hurry and get there, if I get there to late, they'll already be on their way out to search for Nadia…and their parents…' she thought to herself as she bounded off trees as fast as lightning. **

**OOO  
"Do we have everything?" Kira asked as they stood in front of Kaede's hut.**

"**Yeah, you guys got your Demon Slayer supplies?" Kaede asked**

**Kavanna, Kira, and Kolo nodded and held up their weapons.**

"**Okay, I've got my sword, and my priestess abilities…Kane, you got your weapons?" **

"**I don't use weapons, I just use my muscles." He replied smiling his charming smile. Kaede blushed and giggled. Kolo sent Kane a death glare, which of course Kane ignored. **

**OOO**

**Silo sat quietly on a branch on the border of the village. She watched as the group got ready to leave. She slid on her demon slayer's mask and tied her hair into a high ponytail (okay, imagine Sango, that's what she looks like okay). She jumped out of the tree and landed on top of a hut across from Kagome and Inuyasha's. **

**OOO**

"**I sense someone…" Kaede whispered. They heard a quiet laughing and turned quickly around to see Silo standing on the hut roof. **

"**Who are you?" Kira asked, "And why do you wear a demon slayer's mask?"**

"**My name is Silo; I am Princess Nadia's assistant, if you will." Silo smirked**

"**What do you want with us?!" Kavanna asked**

"**What do you think princess?" Silo spat as she jumped down in front of Kaede. Kolo jumped in front of her to protect her, causing Kaede to blush a little. She snapped back into reality and unsheathed her Tetsugia. It transformed into a large sword that was almost identical to Tetsaiga. She growled a low growl and pushed Kolo out of the way.**

"**What have you done with our parents?!" she barked at Silo**

"**Calm down puppy…" Silo smirked. It took everyone in the group to hold Kaede back after Silo's 'puppy' comment. "Your parents are fine…actually…your parents woke up puppy."**

"**STOP CALLING ME PUPPY...wait…what do you mean they woke up?!" Kaede yelled**

"**Uh, they opened their eyes, what else would 'woke up' mean?" Silo said sarcastically. **

"**What about our parents?" Kolo asked**

"**Eh, their still knocked out as far as I know. But their breathing."**

"**Let me ask you something…why do you wear the mask of a Demon Slayer?" Kira asked**

"**I don't know. Nadia gave it to me." Silo said as she shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Hmm..." Kavanna quickly jumped behind Silo and looked on her neck. "She has the mark." **

"**WHAT MARK!?" Silo yelled angrily**

"**The mark of the demon slayer. It's a small mark that is two swords crossed into an 'X' on your neck. We three have the same mark. When you're trained in the arts of Demon Slaying, you receive this mark." Kira explained. **

**Silo smirked and drew her sword. Kaede took notice and shoved past everyone to get to Silo. Sounds of steel clashing were heard all through the village. Silo was slightly hurt. Kaede on the other hand, she had two large gashes in her side. Silo took off. Kane lifted Kaede onto his back and started off to follow Silo. Kaede laid on his back and closed her eyes. She focused on her priestess abilities and started glowing a blue color. Her wounds in her side slowing closed up, but she didn't tell Kane that. She wanted him to keep carrying her. **

**OOO**

"**Dammit! We lost her…" Kaede maoned as she sat around a fire that Kolo had made. They were forced to make camp for the night in the woods. Kira and Kavanna were already passed out leaning against a transformed Kiarara. Shippo was asleep leaning against a tree. Kolo, Kane, and Kaede were sitting around the fire. Kaede stood up and walked over to a tree. In one jump, she landed safely on a branch. She put her back to the trunk and crossed her arms over her chest. The boys stared up at her.**

"**What are you staring at?!" she barked at him. **

"**N-nothing!" they both stuttered. Kolo got up and walked to the same tree. He sat at the bottom and leaned against the trunk. Kane got up to and jumped up to a branch in the same tree. "Goodnight Kaede." Kane said sweetly**

"**Night…" she replied right before she fell asleep.**

**OOO**

**The next morning, Kolo was the first one to awake. Kane following him. Kolo grabbed Kane by the arm and pulled him farther into the forest, at least out of ear shot to the campsite.**

**OOO**

_Alright then! Hope you liked this chapter! Ill announce the poll results…sometime…I need more votes before I make the result, but its kinda obvious of who's winning…oh and I want to tell u guys a spoiler so don't read this if you don't want to spoil. Im going to have to kill one of the boys! I know! Ur probably going "WHAT?! WHY?!" well, I want to re-create the Inu/Kik/Kag love triangle, and Kikyo had to die! So yeah! Im not sure when I decide to kill one of them though. It'll be later on, once Kaede gets a good realationship with both of them, oh and I already have a good idea on which boy's gonna kick the bucket, all ill say is your gonna be p.o'ed at me for it! You'll get over it cuz im gonna bring him back! Maybe…_


	10. Wrecked Date, Part 1

Hey guys

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, Im getting ready to go back to school so I've been out buying school supplies and clothes, but then I remembered I needed to update this story for all my wonderful readers! Thanks again for reading! :P Enjoy oh and BTW, instead of making this thinking:_

'_A sentence goes here' It will look like this __**A sentence goes here**_

**Captured: Chapter 8: Wrecked Date, Part 1**

"**What the hell man?!" Kane yelled as soon as Kolo stopped walking. Kolo walked up towards a tree and placed his hand on it.**

"**This is the Tree of Ages…it's very important to Kaede's family…" He pulled his hand back and snapped his attention back to Kane, "And she is important to me, so if you even **_**think **_**of laying a hand on her, ill personally make sure its ripped off."**

"**Keh, I don't think who's mate she becomes is up to you, I believe its up to her." Kane said as he rolled his eyes and dusted himself off.**

**Kolo pushed Kane backwards while glaring fiercely at him. "Let's get one thing straight…She is not a prize you win…she's a woman…a very beautiful woman…a woman i've known since I could first speak..." his voice trailed off as a look of emotion entered his eyes. **

"**Feh, I may be Koga's son, but I have much better manners than he did towards people. I shall not sink to your level here." Kane spat triumphantly. Kolo let out a low growl in annoyance and glared angrily at Kane. Kane simply huffed and walked past Kolo.**

**OOO**

_**Such a fool…going to think that I thought of Kaede as a prize to win…why the gull of that…no…Im better than he is…he and Kaede may have been best friends since birth…but there's no say that I cant be a friend to Kaede as well… **_

**OOO**

_**I swear…if that wolf takes a step anywhere near Kaede…I'll…I'll…oh who am I kidding?! Im no match for Mr. Perfect…ugh, I guess I was never meant to be with Kaede…but that doesn't mean I can't help keep her away from Kane. **_

"**Hey, Kaede! Wait up!" Kolo called as he ran up to Kaede.**

"**Oh, hello Kolo…is everything okay?" She asked smiling her famous heart-melter smile. The wind blew gently through her long silver hair, of course in a side pony-tail, and the long bangs sweeping gently over her right eye. She truly was a beauty beyond compare. "Uh, hello? Kolo…you in there?" she laughed as she waved her hand in front of his face. **

"**Huh? Oh sorry Kaede, I've had a lot on my mind lately…" he said as he started walking. Kaede caught up to him and laced her arm through his like she always did.**

"**Come on Kolo, Im your best friend remember? You can tell me anything!" Kaede laughed as she tugged his arm.**

"**Say Kaede…" he asked softly, almost too where she couldn't hear him.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**You want to go to the trading village. They have tons of clothes and accessories and things we can use on the trip, it'll get your mind out of the gutter and into the clouds where it belongs!" he laughed. Kaede's mouth dropped open in excitement and joy. She squealed happily.**

"**WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!" she cried as she dragged Kolo by his arm. **

_**Good…things are back to normal…this is how we used to act…before that mangy wolf Kane popped in…ugh, stop thinking about him Kolo! Get your head in the game! He's the opponent...I need to focus my powers…**_

**OOO**

_**Hmph, so he thinks wooing her by taking her shopping will work huh? Well he'd better think again! Ill personally make sure this 'date' is the last time these to will be near each other! **_

**Kane let out a small chuckle from his resting place in the shadows of the tress. He watched as Kaede pulled Kolo to a booth that had clothing and jewelry.**

**OOO**

"**Hmm, what about this one?!" Kaede said as she twirled out of the small dressing room, which only consisted of four sheets, hung in a square shape. She was now wearing a silk skirt (stopped right under her knee) that had a slit in the side that came up to her high thigh and a Kimono top like her other Kimono top, except this one was Kolo's favorite color…blue. She loved making her outfits to his liking. She never quite understood why, but what can you say? **

"**I like it!" he cheered.**

_**Of course you do… **_

"**Here, I bought these for you, I though they matched perfectly with what ever you chose." Kolo said smiling as he handed her about six bangles. **

"**OMIGOSH! Thank you sooo much Kolo!" Kaede said as she hugged him. **

**A small smile escaped his lips.**

**OOO**

_**Phase one…In action…Im going in…**_

**Kane made his way over to the row boats, more precisely, the one now inhabited by Kaede and Kolo. He had to get a front seat for this one!**

**OOO**

"**Wow, it's so pretty out here! I've never been out on a boat at sunset!" Kaede cried as she clapped her hands together childishly. **

"**Kaede, may I ask you something?"**

"**Hmm? Oh sure…what is it?"**

"**How come you've never worn your hair down? Ever since I met you, you've always had your hair in that side pony-tail. What do you look like with your hair down?" Kolo pushed trying to sound persuasive. **

"**I…I….I don't like my hair out of its pony-tail…my mother did my hair this way ever since I was born…I sleep with it still in a pony tail…"**

"**You never told me that…hey, do you hear something?!" **

"**Yeah! It sounds like…bubbling…OH NO! WERE SINKING! AHHH! WERE GONNA DIE!" Kaede screamed as she noticed a hole in the floorboard of the boat.**

"**Would calm down?! It's a tiny hole, and you know how to swim! We go swimming every summer! Come on, you up for a swim?" Kolo said calming the screaming girl down.**

**She nodded and removed her clothing.**

"**You wore your swim suit underneath your clothing Kaede?" Kolo asked as he changed into his swim trunks. Kagome had brought them all sorts of things from her old era back to the feudal era. **

"**Yeah, you got a problem with that?" **

"**not at all, come on." He extended his hand to her, and she took it. "Bad move Kaede!" he yelled as he suddenly pulled her into the water.**

**OOO**

_Okay, that's part one of Wrecked Date. Part 2 will be up in a while! Cya! Review if you really want the new chapter!_


	11. Wrecked Date, Part 2

Okay, here's chapter 9 of Captured

_Okay, here's chapter 9 of Captured. So, I have decided to let you guys know the poll results. _

_Who Do You Think Kaede Should Choose?_

_Kolo-3 votes_

_Kane-zip _

_Poor Kane! No body loves him! ,( Oh that reminds me! I bet ya'll are wondering about Koga. Don't worry, you'll see him soon…I think…Idk that far ahead yet! Im making this up as I go! I have no idea what's gonna happen next when I sit down and start writing…Im thinking what to do in this chapter right now! Oh right, ill let you get back to reading now! _

**Captured: Chapter 9: Wrecked Date, Part 2**

**Kaede let out a loud scream as she plunged into the water. When she resurfaced she sent Kolo a 'you better run' stare, and he defiantly took notice of it. He turned around and swam as fast as he possible could, but unfortunately, his swimming speed was like a turtle compared to Kaede's half-demon speed. She had caught up to him almost as quickly as he had gotten away.**

"**Got cha!" she teased as she jumped on top of him. She pushed him under the water then swam off so he couldn't pull her under. **

"**Get back here!" he laughed as he chased after her. **

"**You wish!" she laughed back**

**OOO**

_**Hmph…go ahead and have your fun because…It'll be over soon…**_

**OOO**

**A while passed and Kolo and Kaede were now laying on the grass around the pond. **

"**So Kaede…" Kolo said nervously**

"**Huh?"**

"**What do you think of…that new guy…Kane…?" **

**Kaede sat up with an eyebrow raised and looked over at Kolo. "What do you mean Kolo?"**

"**I-I…um…I just mean…how do you see him?" he asked looking away from her.**

"**Oh…I….I um…." Almost right on cue, Kane walked up to them holding a towel in his arms. **

"**You need this Kaede?" he asked sweetly handing her the towel. She smiled and took it.**

"**Ill talk to you later about…whatever it is we were talking about Kolo…" Kaede said dumbly as she stood up and followed after Kane. Kolo let out a quiet growl as he glared at Kane. **

**Any girl would have followed after Kane. He had his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. Kolo had a nice body, too. But not as nice as Kane's. That was sort of to be expected though…right? I mean, Kane is a half demon, so he would have to be stronger…right?**

**OOO**

"**So…Kaede…do you wanna go up to the mountains with me?" Kane asked shyly**

**Kaede giggled and bit her lip. "But isn't that where your dad lives? And the pack?" **

**Kolo gave her a small nod. "Yeah, I haven't seen my dad in forever…and I had friends back there to…there are some girls there you'd probably get along with, although you get along with anybody!" **

**Kaede blushed and giggled. "Kay"**

**OOO**

"**Hakkaku, Ginta!" Koga yelled from inside the cave. He was currently sitting on his straw and fur bed. The two boys came running into the cave and straight to the back where Koga was. **

"**What is it Koga?" Hakkaku asked panting, he was bent over with his hands on his knees, the same as Ginta. **

"**I smell two people…their heading this way…I want you two to go check it out." He said sternly**

"**Yes Sir!" they recited in harmony as they both raced off towards where Koga pointed. **

**OOO  
"So, where you and your dad friends Kane?" Kaede asked as she walked along side him. They were both fully dressed in their clothes, Kaede wearing her new outfit. **

"**Yeah…you could say that…I was his son after all…I had some other friends…guys my age…" he said as he looked up towards the sky.**

"**Oh really?" she said in 'oh boys' kinda tone.**

"**Uh, yeah, b-but their not good looking!" he said quickly.**

"**Oh somebody's jealous!" she laughed**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are so!"**

"**Not!"**

"**So!" **

"**Hey! You two!" a guy said. He had a mo-hawk and was wearing the same clothing as Kane. There was another guy next to him, this one with short scruffy hair that had a black streak down the center. **

"**Hakkaku? Ginta?" Kane asked as he looked at him.**

"**Is that you Kane?" Ginta asked **

"**Yeah, and this is Kaede…she's Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter." There was a loud 'What!?' from a distance. Suddenly a mini tornado was heading their way. "uh-oh…I shouldn't have said that should i?" **

"**nope…" Hakkaku said as he and Ginta jumped out of the way of the tornado. Koga bounded out of the tornado and landed in front of Kaede.**

"**So…your that mutt-face's pup huh?" Koga spat. Kane had to hold Kaede back. She was on the edge and about to attack Koga.**

"**Don't call my dad 'mutt-face' you scrawny wolf! And yes. I am Kagome and Inuyasha's pup…but don't you EVER call me a pup again!" Kaede barked**

"**Hmph, you're just like him…why did you two come here?" Koga asked now looking at Kane. **

"**We need you help dad. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all kidnapped by an evil witch named Nadia. She said she drugged them…and that they only have a month before the drugs kill them." **

"**WHAT?! THAT MUTT-FACE GOT MY WOMAN IN DANGER AGAIN?! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Koga said, obviously infuriated. **

**OOO**

**Kagome's eyes slowly peeked open. She was still laying on the hard, cold floor she was laying on a few days ago, the last time she woke up. Inuyasha was passed out beside her. She slowly sat up and looked around, ignoring the pain that was surging through her. She could see Sango and Miroku laying on the other side of the room. From where Kagome was, she could tell they were still breathing.**

"**K…Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as his eyes slowly opened.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered excitedly. "Your alright!" **

"**Feh, that wench drugged us…when she made that cloud…"**

"**That would explain why I feel like Im drunk…" Kagome laughed slightly then grasped her stomach in pain. Inuyasha sat up straight up and stared concerned at Kagome.**

"**What's wrong?!" he asked extremely worried**

"**Its nothing…I just had a pain go through my stomach…that's all…" Kagome said in a calm voice. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and embraced her.**

_**She hasn't realized it yet…**_

**Inuyasha let out a sigh. Kagome had passed out again in his arms. He laid back down with her still in his arms.**

_**Ill have to tell her…sooner or later…**_

**OOO**

_Woah!? Tell her what?! I don't even know yet! Ha! And I write it! I told you people, I write it as I go! I don't think ahead, I just think about what's going on right then. Oh and idk about you people, but im kinda wondering what happened to Asagi, she kinda…vanished, haha, like Koga does in the Inuyasha manga, he's there one minute, then he's gone the rest of the chapters. Rumiko didn't even bother to draw him in the last page of the last chapter, the group pic. Oh, she'll draw the creepy little baby but she wont draw Koga?! Ugh! And she jacked up the group pic by adding Kikyo into it, and she's right next to Inuyasha. Like Kikyo's on the left of him, and Kagome's on the right. That's Jacked up Rumiko! JACKED UP! Sorry bout that! I just HATE Kikyo! _


	12. A Very Angry Wolf

_Alright, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have two good reasons, 1) I was trying to think of what was going to happen next, and 2) I've been getting ready for school to start back again. Ugh, I have to start back Monday, not looking forward to that! :P but anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I hope you like all my chapters for that matter! Enjoy!_

**Captured: Chapter 9: A Very Angry Wolf**

"**DAD! Calm down!" Kane yelled at him, Kaede, Hakkaku, and Ginta tried their bests to hold Kouga back. **

"**LEMME GO!! I HAVE TO GO SAVE KAGOME!!" Kouga yelled as he fought against them**

"**We want to save sister Kagome just as much as you Kouga!" Ginta said**

"**Yeah! But we don't even know where she and the others are at!" Hakkaku added**

"**I DON'T CARE! ILL SEARCH THE WHOLE WORLD TO FIND HER! THEN ILL FINALLY PROVE TO HER SHE SHOULD HACE CHOSEN ME AS HER MATE!" Kouga yelled. Kaede let go of him and stared at him with a look in her eyes. Everyone stopped, including Kouga, and stared at her with an eyebrow raised. **

"**What's up Kaede?" Kane asked**

"**You….you really care about my mom huh?" Kaede asked Kouga sweetly**

"**Feh, OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE HER!" Kouga barked at her. Kaede sighed and turned around. Kane started chasing after her. **

"**HOLD UP KAEDE!" Kane called after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.**

"**Don't follow me Kane…" her voice trailed off as she kept walking. Kane stopped and cocked his head at her. **

_**What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?**_

**OOO**

**Kaede walked into the forest and headed to a small clearing. There was a medium sized bolder in the middle of the clearing. She leaped over to it and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her knees.**

_**I don't know why…..why did they call mom….sister….and mate...she's dad's mate…not Kouga's….although….I can tell he loves her…..what's that?!**_

**Kaede snapped her attention behind her. A bush was rustling.**

"**Who's there?!" she snapped**

**A boy stumbled out slowly. "Kaede? Is that you?" he asked**

"**Kolo? What are you doing way out here?!" She asked as she got up and hugged him. **

"**Well…I came to find you….I was worried about you…" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She giggled and sat down in the flowers that were spread out in the clearing. Kolo sat down a few feet beside her. **

"**So, what have you been doing? It's not safe for a human to be wandering around the forest unprotected." **

"**Aw, is ill Kaede worried about me?" he teased**

"**Oh shut up! You're my best friend. Of course I'm worried about you!"**

"**Yeah, I know…but…don't worry Kaede…I can handle myself…" He smiled and scooted over closer to her. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.**

**OOO**

"**Oi…where am I?" Miroku whispered sitting up and rubbing his head. "SANGO!" he whispered/panicked. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and stoked her arm gently.**

"**Hmm…" Sango whined as she wiggled under his slight touch. Miroku couldn't help but let a small smile onto his face. Her eyes slowly slit open slightly. Miroku hugged her close to him. When he let go, he helped her sit up. **

"**Oi…I feel like I'm…Drunk…" Sango complained as she put her hands onto the ground for support. **

"**Me to…hey look! There's Inuyasha and Kagome!" Miroku pointed to the other side of the room. **

"**WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" Sango yelled as she had already started crawling towards her 'sister' and 'brother'. Miroku shook his head and crawled after her. "Inuyasha?" She said as she softly shook him. **

"**Oi….5 more minutes wench…" he muttered in his sleep.**

**Sango slapped him on the arm, causing him to jolt awake.**

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He screeched, but when he saw Sango and Miroku staring at him he shut up. "Oh…it's you to…you still feeling groggy?" **

**Miroku nodded then looked at Kagome. "Is she alright Inuyasha?" **

**Inuyasha looked back at the sleeping girl behind him. He nodded then tapped on her shoulder. She stirred then slightly opened her eyes.**

"**Inu…Inuyasha?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yelped in pain and clutched her stomach. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked in a very concerned voice.**

"**I told you…Its just some slight stomach pain!"**

"**Damn…its still going to happen…" he whispered.**

"**What's going to happen Inuyasha?" Sango asked concerned for her 'sisters' health.**

"**Nothing…It's nothing…" he lied**

**OOO**

"**Where do you think Kolo, Kane, and Kaede went?" Shippo asked the twins as they sat around the camp fire.**

"**well…I know both of the boys are trying to win over Kaede….So…Kolo probably took her on a date…Kane probably interrupted it and took her somewhere…she probably left….and more than likely ran into Kolo…" Kavanna said as if it were obvious.**

"**How do you know these kinds of things?!" he asked dumbfounded. **

"**I'm a girl…hey, what's that sound?"**

**In the distance there was a faint calling.**

**OOO**

**Asagi walked slowly through the forest. "HELLO?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! DID YOU DITCH ME AGAIN!?" she yelled. **

**She suddenly stopped yelling and jumped behind a tree when she came to a clearing. **

**She saw two people sitting in the flowers, cuddled closely together.**

_**That's Kolo…and that's Kaede! Why that no good lying cheating two timer! I can't believe him! UGH!**_

**She stepped on a branch by mistake, causing it to crack and make a snapping sound. Kaede's dog ears snapped in the direction of the sound, followed by Kaede's head. **

"**Who's there?!" She yelled.**

**OOO**

_**Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter. And I know your all extremely confused about Kagome…hehe…Im making you wait as long as I can before I reveal what happening there…feel free to take a guess, though I dought anyone will get it. Oh and Ive noticed im speeding up so much, that it **_

_**seems this story's gonna end like soon, but im trying my best to slow down, and extend it okay! I have to go back to school, and im on yearbook this year so im gonna be really busy all year, but im going to try and schedule in some time to work on my fanfics! Specially this one! So to all you faithful readers, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I love hearing what you guys thinks going to happen, or just what you think of the story in particular, either's awesome! And btw, its nice to get more than a 5 word review. Lol. Well ttyl! R&R!**_


	13. A BreakUp

_What's up you guys! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! Love you all for them! I know you all think Asagi is a ditz, and she is…well in this story she is…if you've seen the 4__th__ Inuyasha movie, Asagi is the eldest child, I'm not sure how old she's supposed to be in the movie, more than likely 10-11, but in my story she looks the same, but she's taller, and her hair's longer and she's 15 and she's human in here, not a half demon…so yeah! Anyway, enjoy! _

**Captured: Chapter 10: A Break-Up **

"**ASAGI!" Kolo yelled as Asagi walked out from behind the tree. "What are you doing out here!?" **

"**I should be asking you the same thing!" Asagi shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**Okay listen here Ditzy, Kolo is my best friend, if he wants to hang out with me, then he has every right to!" Kaede barked as she slowly walked towards Asagi.**

"**Well fine you mutt." Kolo had to grab Kaede to hold her back from lunging at Asagi. "Kolo…apparently you like spending more time with this mutt girl then you do your on girlfriend…so…WERE THREW!" Asagi screeched as she turned and stomped off back towards the village in a huff, mumbling curses.**

**Kaede's mouth dropped to the ground. She spun around and gave Kolo an 'I'm so sorry!' look. He was looking at the ground, completely ignoring Kaede's looks she sent him.**

"**Kolo…this is all my fault…I didn't mean to" she started but he waved her off.**

"**Just shut up Kaede…I need to be alone for a while…" he growled slightly out of anger. Kaede slowly backed up, then started running back to the camp site. **

**OOO**

**Kolo watched her run away from him, then mentally beat him self up for yelling at her.**

_**Dang it! I was going to break up with Asagi anyway…why did I snap at Kaede?! Now she's going to hate me! I'm such an IDIOT! **_

**OOO**

**Kaede stopped running when she was about half a mile away from the campsite. She whipped her tears onto her kimono sleeve, leaving black marks on her sleeves.(Kagome gave her mascara if your wondering) **

_**Oh great! Now my make-up is smeared! Stupid Kolo…I thought he wanted to dump Asagi…he always says he's going to…ugh…I don't understand boys! Kane asks all mushy when I hate mushy stuff but I **_

_**have to be nice and pretend like I like it…then Kolo snaps at me for helping him dump Asagi…I've come to a conclusion…boys are IDIOTS!**_

**Kaede laughed and raced off towards the campsite.**

**OOO**

**Kane stood dumbfounded in front of his dad, Hakkaku, and Ginta. He slowly turned around to face them.**

"**Geez, that girls more like Inuyasha then he is!...but she has her mom's beauty…and some of her mom's personality." Kouga grinned as an image of Kagome popped into his head. "Say Kane…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What is Kaede to you?" Kouga had a soft look on his, something none of the 3 ever saw, unless of course Kagome was around.**

"**Um…we're just friends…She doesn't really like me…She's been best friends with Kolo since they were babies…I think she's in love with him…"**

"**Seriously? Geez, don't that remind you two of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo?" (HA!) Kouga asked as he turned to look at Hakkaku and Ginta**

**They both nodded their heads in agreement. Kouga smirked and turned back to his son.**

**Kane had a confused look on his face. "Who's Kikyo?"**

"**Oh that's right! Kouga! You never did tell your Kane about Kikyo and Inuyasha and Kagome!" Ginta shouted.**

"**Ha! Like I would ****want**** to talk about losing my woman to mutt-face...but It can't hurt to teach you something…"**

**Kouga sat down and started telling Kane about the 'love triangle'.**

**OOO**

"**Hey, look! Its Kaede!" Shippo cried as he got up.**

"**Hey Shippo…Hey Kira…Hey Kavanna.." Kaede said as she slowly sat down against a tree.**

"**What's wrong Kaede?" Shippo asked as he sat back down.**

"**Hmm…by the look on her face…I'd say Kolo did something stupid and since Kaede is in love with him, it hit her deep…" Kavanna laughed slightly at the look Kaede now shot her. Kaede had her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes bulged out like they were about to pop out of their sockets.**

"**I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KOLO!" Kaede said in her best 'truth' voice, but it went squeaky high, indicating she was lying.**

"**Kaede…when ever your lying you voice gets high and squeaky." Kira chirped**

**Kaede shifted uneasily in her seat before sighing.**

"**Oh so what! I've known him long enough! Of course I was going to get feelings for him sooner or later! Geez! That's like…basic teen physics!" Kaede said 'matter-of-factly'**

"**Phy-sa wha now?" Kavanna, Kira, and Shippo all asked**

"**Nothing…its just normal for teens…" she shrugged as she jumped up onto a tree branch. She sighed and leaned back against the tree, crossed her arms and legs(sticking her arms into the sleeves of her kimono top) and closed her eyes.(hmm, that postion remind you of anyone?)**

**Little did the group know, someone had heard this little conversation…or should I say some people…**

**OOO**

_WOAH! BUH BUH BUM! HA! BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!...YOU DID?...WELL….GET OVER YOURSELF! Geez, taking the fun out of everything! Ugh! I'm just playin, yall know I love yall right?! Good! Well maybe ill be able to write/post the next chapter b4 school, if I fight my mom for the laptop ill be able to accomplish that…hehe…well anyway! R&R oh and you guys can send me PM's to if you want! Im on most of the time! :D TTYL!_


	14. SHE'S WHAT!

Alright, I hate to have to tell you guys this…but…I start school Monday…so this may be the newest chapter for a while, Idk, I may have time during the first and second weeks of school cuz we normally don't do anything but paperwork and other crud the fir

_Alright, I hate to have to tell you guys this…but…I start school Monday…so this may be the newest chapter for a while, Idk, I may have time during the first and second weeks of school cuz we normally don't do anything but paperwork and other crud the first couple of weeks, but just to warn you, you may want to savor this one! Ill be sure once I start school to whenever I update make a 'previously' thing incase you've forgotten, specially if its been a while since I updated! Love you guys! And Thanks for the comments!_

**Captured: Chapter 11: SHE'S WHAT?!**

**Inuyasha stroked Kagome's soft and silky black hair as he held her in his strong arms.**

**  
"Inuyasha…please…tell us what you meant!" Sango practically begged. Kagome had fallen back asleep once Inuyasha lifted her into his lap. She snuggled closer into his chest and sighed. She mumbled something in her sleep but no one could make it out.**

"**I told you…it's nothing…and besides….even if it was something…it wouldn't concern you…" Inuyasha mumbled as he held Kagome closer.**

"**Anything that has to do with Kagome's health has to do with me Inuyasha!" Sango barked. She always became frustrated when Inuyasha excluded her from Kagome's health matters. **

**Inuyasha didn't pay any heed to the fuming demon slayer that was literally burning mad in front of him and his sleeping mate.**

**Miroku grabbed hold of Sango before she could pounce on Inuyasha. **

"**Inuyasha…I wont beg you…but we care about Kagome almost as much as you…Im not sure if that's even possible though!...we just want to know what's wrong with her…" Miroku said in a calm caring voice.**

"**Nothings 'wrong' with her Miroku…this was expected once Kaede turned 15…"**

"**What was?" Sango asked, now cooled down after her anger outburst.**

"**Well…you see…when a half demon and a human mate…"**

**XxXxXxXx**

"**Lemme' get this straight…Kikyo was a priestess who had to protect the jewel…Inuyasha wanted the jewel…he went after Kikyo…they fell in love (blek!)…Naraku turned them against each other…Kikyo died, as well as Inuyasha but he was pinned to the tree by a sacred arrow…Kagome came through the well and realsed him…then accidentally shattered the jewel…her and Inuyasha had to team up to find the pieces…along the way a witch brought Kikyo back causing a lot of jealousy out of Kagome, as well as Kikyo…and then after the jewel was complete once again, Naraku killed Kikyo (he really does in the Manga if your wondering if that's true! YAY! But stupid Inu had to go and kiss her right b4 she floated away in little light orbs)?" Kane asked then gasping for air. **

"**Yeah, that's exactly it!" Kouga said proudly. "Except you forgot the part where Kagome fell madly in love with me!" **

**Hakkaku and Ginta snickered behind him, earning a glare. Kane laughed nervously before speaking again. "No dad…I didn't forget…I just don't think that happened…"**

**Kouga stared blankly at his son and at his two followers. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kolo stood behind a tree listening to Kaede, Kira, Kavanna, and Shippo's conversation.**

"**Oh so what! I've known him long enough! Of course I was going to get feelings for him sooner or later! Geez! That's like…basic teen physics!" Kaede said 'matter-of-factly'**

"**Phy-sa wha now?" Kavanna, Kira, and Shippo all asked**

"**Nothing…its just normal for teens…" she shrugged as she jumped up onto a tree branch. She sighed and leaned back against the tree, crossed her arms and legs(sticking her arms into the sleeves of her kimono top) and closed her eyes.(**

_**SHES WHAT?! **_

**Kolo almost fainted backwards, but instead stepped on a twig, causing it to snap in two.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede sat in the tree with her eyes closed. **

_**Damn, I cant sleep…did I seriously just say I was in love with Kolo? Out loud?! Oh crap…Im Screwed!...hey, what's that sound…**_

**Kaede sat up and opened her eyes. "Who's there?" **

**Kolo slowly stepped out from behind a tree. Kaede's mouth dropped open. **

**(Kavanna, Kira, Shippo, and Kirara had already fallen asleep by now.)**

"**Did you mean it?..." Kolo asked shyly**

"**Did I mean what?" Kaede replied, pretty much knowing what he meant.**

"**Did you mean it…when you said…you were…in love…with me?" **

**Kaede gasped then looked into Kolo's eyes. All she could do was nod slightly and hop down. Kolo took a few steps forward, as did Kaede. Before either of them knew what the hell was going on, they were in each other's arms. In a tight, love filled embrace.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kane watched from behind a tree. **

_**I was right then…she is in love with him…oh well…the most I can do for her now is just…be her friend I guess…**_

**He slowly walked out from behind the tree, completely unnoticed by Kaede and Kolo. He looked at the ground and made his way over to a tree on the opposite side of the camp site Kolo and Kaede were on. **

**XxXxXxXx**

"**What happens when they mate Inuyasha?! TELL US!!" Sango practically screamed in his face.**

"**BE QUIET! Your going to wake Kagome up!" Inuyasha barked quietly. Sango huffed and sat back down. "15 years after a human and a demon mate…the human…undergoes some…um….transformations…"**

"**WHAT KIND OF 'TRANSFORMATIONS'?!" Sango, now angry once again, yelled. (ya know, I though Inuyasha had the anger problems, but so does Sango!)**

"**Well…she's going to…transform…into a half-demon…and look like me…" **

"**SHE'S WHAT?!" Sango and Miroku both screamed. What they were oblivious to was when Sango screamed earlier, it woke Kagome up, and she happened to hear the last thing Inuyasha said.**

"**IM WHAT??" She screeched, before fainting again.**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Okay guys, I hate to say this but…I have to go to school in the morning! ____ im really sorry! I made sure to write a reminder in my planner though so I wont forget about you guys! If you send me lots of reviews then it'll remind me to write EVEN MORE! Thanks!_

_R&R_


	15. Pain

Hey readers

_Hey readers! Thank you for the reviews…ow…sorry, my legs are killing me from running up and down stairs all day, school sucks…lol…anyway, I got some urgent messages from some of you, I wont say who, but you should know who you are…that were begging me to write/post the next chappy. So here I am, for filling your request! HOW NICE AM I?! Anyway, I wont hold you up any more, ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Captured: Chapter 12: Pain**

**(About 2 weeks later, near a village somewhere)**

"**Hey Shippo, when are we gonna get there?" Kaede asked as she laid her head on Kolo's shoulder. They had been walking for who knows how long and frankly they were tired. **

"**Oh be quiet Kaede, were almost there…" Shippo moaned as he pushed back some branches. Kaede rolled her eyes and took Kolo's hand. He smiled and held hers tightly in his. You see…Kolo and Kaede finally agreed to be boyfriend/girlfriend. (are you Kolo fans happy now?!) **

**Kane sighed and walked behind the rest of the group. Kavanna and Kira were right in front of him and heard him sigh. They stopped walking so that Kane would catch up to them. They both latched onto one of his two arms.**

"**What's the matter Kane?" Kira asked in a sweet voice.**

"**Yeah, what the matter?" Kavanna echoed in the exact voice.**

"**Nothing…" Kane muttered as he stared at the ground.**

"**Aw, that's not the truth! Come on Kane-ey! Tell us!" Kira begged pushing her bottom lip out into a pout. **

"**Yeah, tell us!" (if you wondering why their acting so diff, I just watched an ep of 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody', my lil sis was watching, and it had those British girl twins that Zack and Cody date, I liked how they acted, their funny! He he) Kavanna, again, echoed in the same voice. The girls and Kane had become pretty good friends over the time period they'd been together.**

"**I SAID NOTHING!" Kane barked. He shook the girls loose and speed-walked up past Kolo and Kaede, then past Shippo. **

"**What's his problem?" Kira and Kavanna smirked. **

**Kaede let go of Kolo's hand and ran to catch up with Kane. Kane had pretty much just given up on trying to woo Kaede seeing as how she was now with Kolo. (Basically, he acts like Kagome, geez if you people haven't figured the love triangle plot then that's sad, although it IS just the beginning of the love triangle…)**

"**KANE WAIT!" Kaede yelled when she was about 5-7 feet behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her just before she used her demonic speed to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm, causing him to violently jerk backwards, and causing everyone behind them to keep their distance. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" she yelled (she acts like her dad if you forgot. RECAP: here are personality's Kane-at first Kouga, now Kagome…Kaede-Inuyasha…Kolo-hmm Im not sure, he's supposed to have Kikyo's part in the love triangle. But Idk what character's personality I gave him maybe Kohaku, oh Idk…Kavanna and Kira- Sango I guess)**

"**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS START CONVERSATIONS WITH ME BY YELLING?!" Kane barked back at her. (Ironic isn't it? He's getting onto her about yelling by doing what...yelling…geez Kane! You're a friggin GENIOUS!) **

"**BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS…ugh, nothing…never mind…" Kaede said as she started walking again. She had gotten about 50 feet away from him when he called her name.**

"**KAEDE! Hold on…" He ran to catch up with her, and because of his demonic speed, it didn't take him very long to do. **

"**What…" she asked coldly.**

"**Why are you mad…?" he asked in a calmer voice.**

**Wrong choice of words…she blew up.**

"**WHY AM I MAD?! HMM…MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD AND YOU'VE STOPPED TALKING TO ME EVER SINCE ME AND KOLO STARTED BEING TOGETHER…"**

"**I HAVE NOT BEEN 'ACTING WEIRD'! AND IT…has nothing to do with him…" his voice suddenly got softer and he looked at the ground. Maybe he calmed down, but she sure didn't.**

"**YES YOU HAVE! DAMMIT ALL KANE! YOU IGNORE ME WHEN I ASK IF YOU WANT TO COME HANG OUT WITH ME AND KOLO, YOU NEVER TALK TO ME ANYMORE…I ONLY HAVE THE TWINS AND SHIPPO TO HANG OUT WITH…AND SHIPPOS ACTUALLY REALLY ANNOYING!" **

"**HEY!" Shippo piped up from about 150 feet away from the fuming half-demon girl. Kaede glared him down, causing him to jump behind Kavanna and Kira. The girls rolled their eyes and crossed their arms over their chests. Kolo stood there watching the pair in front of him fight…actually it was more like a one-sided fight so far. **

"**Kaede…I've just been…stressed about things…so I've been avoiding everyone…not just you and him…" Kane finally said. Kaede looked at him, the anger slowly evaporating off of her.**

"**Why?" She asked concerned**

"**IT DOSNT CONCERN YOU!" He barked at her before running ahead of them.**

"**Ka-ah!" Kaede started but was cut off by a hand yanking her back before she could run after him.**

"**Kaede, let him go…" Kolo said while tightly gripping her right shoulder with his hand.**

"**OW! KOLO YOUR HURTING ME!" Kaede cried frantically. He heard the pain in her cry and loosened his grip. He pulled her into a hug, but she barely embraced him back, he only got a measly one-hand-on-back-hug from her. **

"**He'll be fine…he's just…depressed that's all…" Kavanna said as she gave Kaede a reassuring look.**

"**Yeah, he'll be okay…" Kira added**

"**No you guys…I think something's up with him…I'm going to go try and find him…" Kaede said as she ran, using her demonic speed, after Kane.**

**Kolo glared after her before following after her.**

"**I don't like this…" Shippo said after Kolo was out of ear shot. The twins nodded their heads in agreement. They shrugged and sat down, set up the camp site, and fell asleep.**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Okay guys! That's chapter 12! Geez, its only the 3__rd__ day and me and the rest of the yearbook staff are already BUSY! We have to come up with ideas and stuff, so far we've come up with a technology theme, were thinking about doing like a 'myspace' sort of theme, or at least just the 'space' part. My schools name is Floyd so were thinking about 'Floydspace' please don't ask, and fyi I DID NOT come up with that name! I SWARE TO GOD! But I do kinda like it…anyway! Im gonna TRY MY BEST to update really soon, idk know when though cuz im already getting homework, ugh. Anyway! R&R! Thanks you guys! Love you! _

_Love, _

_InuyashasDaughter15_


	16. Character Descriptions

Hi guys

_Hi guys! This one chapter doesn't count as a chapter ok? I keep confusing myself on what the characters look like so I wanted to make a Character Description chappy for you ppl and for myself ok?! Ok good! I hope this'll help cuz when I got to like the 5__th__ chapter, I completely forgot what Kolo looked like! Sad huh, the writer forgetting what her characters look like! Anyway, Enjoy! Oh and BTW, these are just the kids basically! The main ones at least, the ones not In the real Inuyasha show/Manga. _

**Captured Character Descriptions**

**Kaede: (Age 15) **Kaede is the same height as Kagome was when she was 15. Long white hair that's always pulled into a low ponytail on the right side of her head. Bangs that curve slightly over her right eye. She has golden eyes and small white dog ears. She wears a black kimono shirt with sleeves that go out past her hands, and a short hot pink mini skirt. (I combined Inuyasha's time with Kagome's time's fashion! He he!) She acts like her dad, but _can_ act like her dad if she wanted to.

**Kolo: (Age 15) **Kolo is about the height of Inuyasha when he was 15. He has long black hair that he pulls into a high ponytail and he has short choppy bangs. (Imagine Kouga's hair) He has violet eyes just like Miroku. He wears a robe just like Miroku's except its green. He acts like both of his parents. He will have Kikyo's part in the love triangle (sorry Kolo lovers but he's gotta die sometime in the story, don't know when though yet!)

**Kane: (Age 15) **Kane is the same height as Kolo. He has short choppy hair that would come to his shoulders, but he keeps it in a small ponytail (Kohaku's hair) He wears the same outfit as Kouga. He has deep brown eyes. He acts like Kouga at first, but then his personality changes to Kagome's when Kolo and Kaede start dating. He plays Kagome's part in the love triangle.

**Kavanna: (Age 17) **Kavanna is probably the same height as Sango when she was 17. She has long brown hair that she normally keeps down, but when fighting puts up in a high ponytail. She wears a black and red demon slayers outfit all the time, even when not fighting. She acts like Sango the most.

**Kira: (Age 17) **Kira is the same height at Kavanna. She also has long brown hair, but she almost always keeps hers up. She wears a pink demon slayers outfit (same as Sango's) She acts like Sango, too.


	17. Whats Wrong With You!

Hi hi

_Hi hi! It's me, Inusdaughter15! Im updating my story for you people! I know I know, Im awesome! Lol, im just playing with ya! No, actually I didn't have any home work this weekend so I figured I could update for you guys! Plus, Im bored. _

_I know some of you must hate me for making Kolo die, but if you know the Inuyasha series, which if you don't…why are you reading Inuyasha fanfics?! But anyway, if you know the series, than you know Kikyo comes back to life, so he may die…but he comes back…and fyi, Im not completely copying the inu/kag/kik love triangle so you never know who Kaede's going to end up with, hell, I HAVNT EVEN THOUGHT THAT FAR AHEAD YET! I just think of what's going to happen in the chapter Im writing, nothing ahead of that! It's kinda weird…but anyway! Im gonna stop holding you so on with the story! Oh and I hate to tell you this, but this is probably the shortest chapter ill ever write, im having MAJOR writers block…oh and none of yall are gonna see what's coming in this chapter. Actually I wrote it, then decided I hated it, and re-wrote it to where there's a MAJOR twist! ENJOY! MWHAHAHAHA!_

**Captured: Chapter 13: What's wrong with you?!**

**Kaede ran through the forest at top speed. **

_**God, where is that idiot at?!**_

**She ran…and ran….and ran…**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kane stopped running and put his arms on his legs, panting for breath. **

**He suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes behind him.**

_**Crap, that's got to be Kaede…I didn't want her to find out like this…**_

**He took a shaky breath and turned around. But, instead of the face he had hoped to see, he saw the face he DIDN'T want to see…Kolo's.**

"**What's wrong with you?!" Kolo yelled at him. "Your being a jack ass to Kaede!"**

"**Its n-none of your b-business Kolo…" Kane said, almost gasping for breath.**

"**What's wrong? You're a demon, demon's don't get out of breath so easily."**

"**Its none of your business, and besides, why would you care!" **

"**I don't, but your part of the group, there for, if your pitching hissy-fits all the time, no ones happy…plus, with you all upset you making Kaede upset! Do you hate us or something?!"**

"**NO YOU IDIOT! IM DYING!" Kane slapped his hand over his mouth and stumbled backwards. "Please Kolo….d-don't tell Kaede….i don't want her to worry…"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Ok you guys! I know I know, your going "WHAT! THAT'S IT! And yes…im sorry! I told you I was having a writers block! Hey, at least you got a lil bit! Anyway (doges chair thrown at me) HEY! CALM YOUR BUTTS DOWN! Geez, ANYWAY! R&R and maybe ill update reallllly soon for you ppl! Love you!**_

_**-Inusdaughter15**_


	18. Kane's Past

Ok you guys

_Ok you guys! It took me a full day, but I finally cam up with what I wanted to be in this chapter! And you know what's funny! You guys were all "Why does Kolo have to die instead of Kane?!" But now your "Why does Kane have to die?!" IM CONFUSED PEOPLE! Lol. Anyway on with the story!_

_IMPORTANT!: This is a flashback chapter! Not present, FLASHBACK!, well the begging is, this might help: __**Flashback, **_**Normal. **

_So flashback is bold and italicized and normal is just bold._

**Captured: Chapter 14: Kane's Past**

"_**Kane, are you sure you want to leave?" Akira asked**_

"_**Yeah…no wants me here…so…I'm going to go live with my mother…in a human village…maybe ill be excepted there…" Kane replied as he tied a cloth with all sorts of supplies wrapped inside around his shoulders.**_

"_**But Kane! That's not true! I..I…I want you here Kane!" Akira cried shyly as she flung herself onto him. Kane smiled slightly and hugged her back. **_

_**Akira and Kane were best friends for who knows how long. They lived in Kouga the wolf demon's tribe of the West. Kouga was Kane's father. **_

"_**I know Akira…but…no one else does…im a half demon…you and the others are full demons…I don't belong here…" Kane said sadly**_

"_**DO YOU THINK ITS GOING TO BE ANY BETTER IN A HUMAN VILLAGE?!" Akira snapped at him.**_

"_**I don't know…im sorry Akira…I cant stay here…"**_

"_**K-Kane….P-please…D-don't….don't leave me…" she said sobbing on his chest. He held her tightly.**_

"_**Ill come back one day…I promise…"**_

_**Akira smiled slightly and gently kissed him on the lips.**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

"_**K-Kane…is that you?!" Yuri (Kane's mom) asked surprised as Kane walked through the hut door.**_

"_**Hey mo…what's wrong with you?!" Kane asked concerned as he ran quickly over to her. She was lying on a bed, breathing unsteadily.**_

"_**Oh Kane…it's…n-nothing…" Yuri said, attempting to sound uninterested in the matter.**_

"_**Mom, don't try and hide this from me!" Kane shouted as he sat next to her.**_

"_**Kane…I…I don't want you to worry about this…it wont affect you for a while…"**_

"_**What do you mean 'it won't effect me'?!"**_

"…_**ok….its an illness that effects everyone in our family…my great-grandmother was cursed with it…and it has been passed down ever since…meaning…your going to suffer it to…"**_

"_**What exactly is it?"**_

"_**It's a heart disease…you'll start suffering from it at age 15…"**_

"_**BUT MOM! I TURN 15 IN MONTH!"**_

"_**I know…my great-grandmother died about 1 year after she got it (she had Yuri's grandmother at age 15, yeah yeah yeah)…my grandmother died 20 years later…and my mother died over 40 years after she got it…it can kill you at any time…"**_

"_**Mom…your not leaving me now are you?!"**_

"_**Kane…this cant be helped…i…Im…Im sorry…I love you…and tell you father I love him…to…." those were her last words.**_

"_**Mom?...MOM?!...MOM!!" Kane cried as he held her in his arms.**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_**Kane walked over to the hut window and leaned against it. He saw a girl and a boy about his age tossing a ball to each other.**_

"_**Catch Kaede!" the boy yelled before he tossed the ball.**_

"_**Got it!" Kaede said as she caught the ball and stumbled backwards. She was about to fall when another boy caught her. "Oaf, oh thanks Shin!" Kaede laughed as she hugged the boy. Kane could see the boy Kaede was playing ball with growl slightly. **_

"_**No problem Kaede! That's what a boyfriends for!" Shin laughed**_

"_**Can we get back to the game now?!" the other boy growled.**_

"_**Hold your horses Kolo! I haven't gotten any kind of thank you from Kaede yet!" Shin barked.**_

"_**What do'ya mean?! She said thank you!" Kolo barked back at him.**_

"_**Im her boyfriend and she's never once kissed me!" **_

"_**Uh, that's because you've only been her boyfriend for a week stupid!" Kolo barked**_

"_**Still!" Shin said as he turned Kaede around and leaned in to kiss her…but before he knew it, there was a stinging feeling on his cheek.**_

"_**OH HELL NO!" Kaede shouted as she backed away from him.**_

"_**You slapped me!?" Shin yelled.**_

"_**Yeah! Got a problem with it!" Kaede snapped. She opened her mouth say something else, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Kolo's hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**Don't Kaede…he's not worth it…" Kolo said glaring at Shin. Shin scoffed then walked off.**_

"_**Oh Shin hold on a sec, there's something else!" Kaede called after him.**_

"_**What?!" He barked**_

"_**WERE THREW!" she laughed loudly.**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

**(ok this is like…eh…1 ½ weeks after Kolo found out about Kane)**

"**Cough, couch" Kane coughed as he covered his mouth. They were walking towards Nadia's scent.**

"**Kane…are you okay?" Kaede asked as she put a hand on his back.**

**Kane shrugged her off and nodded. "Yeah…Im…Im fine…"**

**Kaede stopped walking and gave a concerned look. Kolo saw her dismay and put an arm around her.**

**Kane looked out of the corner of his eye at them.**

_**I hate seeing her so upset…especially since she's worried about me… **_

**XxXxXxXx**

_Okay you guys! This chapter is longer for you! Hope it makes up for the last chapter! :D R&R! oh and I hope this chapter explains Kane more for you ppl! Oh and I know your all wondering about this Akira girl, don't worry. She'll be back! :P_


	19. Enter Akira! The Wolf Demon

Hi Hi Hi

_Hi Hi Hi! Wow, I've written 3 chapters in 3 days! Although, the first one was extremely short…again, sorry about that! :P. anyway, im getting ready to kill someone off here…not sure who…don't know when…oh and im bringing Akira back! Yay! More love triangle-ness!_

_HERE WE GO!_

**Captured: Chapter 15: Enter Akira! The Wolf Demon**

**Kane sighed as he trudged behind the group.**

_**Dammit…this heart thing is really taking a toll on me…I can't even keep up with the group…**_

**Kolo looked out of the corner of his eye at Kane. He sighed. **

_**Why wont that idiot tell anyone?! He's gonna die and no one but me's gonna know why…then im going to get blamed for it and…**_

**His thoughts were cut short bus an explosion sound ahead of them. Kaede dashed ahead of the group, then they followed closely behind her, Kane trailing in back.**

"**Give me the stone!" A huge snake demon yelled. A girl dashed out of the bushes and infront of the group. Kaede could hear Kane gasp. She turned her head back to look over at him. His eyes were buldged and his mouth was hanging open. **

"**What's wrong with you Kane?" Kaede asked walking over to him. **

"**T…that's…..thats…." he stuttered**

"**KANE?!" the girl screamed smiling as her eyes lighted up and a huge smile spread across her face. Kane smiled as she ran towards him. He caught her and hugged her tightly.**

"**Akira! Who's that demon?" Kane asked as he sat her down.**

"**It's one of the many demons after this…" she said as she pulled out a small black rock. **

"**GIVE IT TO ME!" the demon yelled as he threw himself at Akira. She shrieked, and Kane grabbed her and jumped out of the way. When he landed, he was completely breathless.**

"**Kane…what's wrong with you…?" Akira asked as she kneeled beside him.**

"**N-nothing…nothing's wrong…" he lied**

**Akira smirked and shook her head. "Same old Kane…lying so you'll look strong and brave…tsk tsk tsk…" she said as she playfully poked him with the last three words.**

**He managed a small breathless laugh right before the demon attacked. He barely managed to move out of the way. Akira gave a confused look before jumping and kicking the demon in the head. **

**Kaede unsheathed her Tetsugia. She growled and jumped up to the demon's face height. **

"**Say hello to my Tetsugia!" She yelled before attacking it (heh, that's inu's line!) She sliced the demon down the middle and landed. It let out a weird sound, then exploded. **

**XxXxXxXx**

"**I cant believe its really you Akira…" Kane panted as they sat around a camp fire.**

**She smiled and giggled. "You don't think I would forget your promise do you?" **

"**What promise?" Kane asked completely lost.**

"**You promised you'd come back for me…" Akira said with a look like 'how could you forget'?**

"**Oh yeah…" Kane said looking at the ground. Akira's mouth went slightly agape.**

"**So…your one of Kane's old friends…" Kavanna asked**

"**Yeah…I live at his dad's tribe…"**

"**You mean Kouga?" Kira asked.**

"**Yes…" Akira said as she nodded her head and smiled. She could hear Kane's unsteady breathing to her left. "Kane…what's wrong with you?" **

"**N-nothing…I-im f-fine…" he said breathlessly.**

_**No your not…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kolo got up and walked out of the hut early the next morning. Kaede's ears twitched at his footsteps. She sat up and watched him leave. She stood up and quietly followed him.**

**XxXxXxXx**

_**Is that idiot never going to tell them…he's gonna die…im gonna get blamed…that stupid, stupid idiot!**_

**Kolo stomped around in the forest, unknown to him that Kaede was watching him.**

"**K-Kolo?" Kaede stuttered as she stepped out of the bushes she had been hiding in. **

"**K-Kaede…im…im just blowing off some steam…" Kolo said**

"**Yeah I figured out that much…but what steam could you have?!" she laughed**

_**More than you can imagine…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

"**So…what are you names?" Akira asked as she looked around the rest of the group.**

"**Im Kavanna, and this is my twin Kira, that's Shippo, and that's Kirara." Kavanna said as she pointed to each of the members.**

"**Ah, well its nice to meet each of you…" Akira smiled.**

"**Same to you…" Shippo said with suspicion in his voice, and on his face.**

**Akira seemed unfazed by him. "So Kane-ey, how's your mom?" **

"**She…she died…" Kane said looking at the ground.**

"**Oh! Im so sorry! Wait…why didn't you come back to me after she died?!" Akira whined**

**Kane stood up and hid his eyes with his bangs. "Because Akira…I didn't want to." His voice trailed off as he walked out of the hut.**

"**Hmph…ill show him!" Akira mumbled as an evil look came on her face. **

**Shippo's suspicions hit an all time high when he saw her face. He shifted uneasily and sighed. **

_**Something bad's gonna happen…I can feel it…**_


	20. Cheating

OMG, guess what

_OMG, guess what!! Im out of school Monday! So your gonna be getting like chapters all this weekend! How awesome!! YAY! Oh and guess what else…Im sick…but im still writing chapters! How nice am i?! Okay, well, thanks to Inuyasha05 for the chapter idea, but ill tell you this Inuyasha05, your gonna have some angry Kolo fans after you, lol. Anyway, ENJOY THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!!_

**Captured: Chapter 16: Cheating**

**Akira got up and walked out of the hut. She made her way towards the forrest and sat on a tree branch. She sniffed the air until she found the scent she was looking for. **

_**Alright Kane…you're in love with this Kaede girl…Ill have to teach her a lesson about stealing boyfriends…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede and Kolo sat down in a flower bed in the middle of the forest. She leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned back and rested his head atop of hers. **

"**Kolo…are you sure your not hiding anything?" Kaede asked **

"**W-why would I lie to you, Kaede?" Kolo said nervously.**

"**I don't know…Im going down to the river to get some water, ill be right back." Kaede sighed as she stood up and walked off towards the river. **

**Kolo sighed.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"**Kolo…are you sure your not hiding anything?" she heard Kaede ask.**

"**W-why would I lie to you, Kaede?" she heard Kolo reply nervously**

"**I don't know…Im going down to the river to get some water, ill be right back." She heard Kaede sigh then get up and walk off.**

_**Perfect…now's my chance to get that little brat back…Ill teach her what it feels like to loose your boyfriend…**_

**Akira jumped down from the branch and walked over to Kolo.**

"**Hi…Kolo right?" Akira said sweetly as she sat down beside him.**

"**Y-yeah…" Kolo said unsurely.**

**Akira smiled and cocked her head.**

**Her ear twitched slightly as she heard foot steps coming from the direction Kaede had just left. An evil smile tugged at the corners of her lips. As soon as Kaede's scent was in range…Akira leaped forward and found Kolo's lips in an aggressive kiss.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**(Kaede's POV)**

**I lifted the small wooden bucket up out of the water and made my way back to the forest. When I got there…what I saw was…beyond my belief…**

**(Kolo's POV)**

**Akira sat down next to me and said hello. I returned it nervously because of the proximity between us. Suddenly she leaped at me and pushed her lips roughly against mine. **

**Then…the worst part happened.**

**I heard footsteps and then the sound of water splashing. **

**I quickly opened my eyes and saw Kaede standing there. Her eyes wide and filled with hurt, disbelief, and hatred. I pushed Akira off of me and stood up. **

**(Normal POV)**

**Kolo hesitantly took a step towards Kaede. She stumbled a few feet backwards and then turned and ran. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede whipped the tears streaming down her cheeks away with her kimono sleeve. Her hair had slipped out of its side ponytail and was now violently flapping behind her head as she ran using her demonic speed. **

_**Kolo…why…why did you betray me?!**_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kolo stood there in disbelief as Kaede ran…**

**She was running…from him…him of all people! **

_**Kaede….what have I done?!**_

**He took off running after her.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Akira sat there smirking.**

_**That ought to teach that bitch a lesson…oh crap…I know that scent.**_

**She hesitantly turned around and covered. **

**Kane stood there glaring at her.**

"**Why do I smell salt water?" Kane asked his eyes slowly narrowing.**

"**I-I da'know." Akira said trying to sound sweet and innocent.**

"**Don't give me that bull crap! WHY DO I SMELL SALT WATER?! AKIRA!" Kane shouted.**

"**Hmph, if you wana know that bad…Kaede and her boyfriend Kolo are having a fight right about now…"**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede leaped up onto a branch of a near by tree. She pulled her knees up to her face and cried into her lap.**

"**Kaede!" She heard Kolo call from down at the base of the tree.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU TWO-TIMEING ASSHOLE?!" she screamed at him.**

**He was taken a bit back by her sudden violent vocabulary, but ignored it. "Come down here so we can talk." He said simply**

"**IM NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU!" She screamed again**

"**Oh yes you are!" He said becoming irritated.**

"**NO IM NOT!"**

"**KAEDE!" he yelled**

**She. Was. Fuming. She jumped down in front of him, raised her right hand and drew it back, then swung it forward.**

"**Look Kolo…there's only two words I want to say to you…" Kaede said calmly, though still fuming with hatred.**

"**What…" he asked rubbing his now red and stinging cheek.**

"**WERE THREW!" She screamed in his face before running off again.**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Okay people! Heh, bet'cha didn't c that one coming huh?! Except u of couse Inuyasha05._

_Oh yeah: IF YOU MAD FOR ME DOING THAT TO KOLO, DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT! I DIDN'T PLAN THAT! IT WAS ALL INUYASHA05'S IDEA!! ( :P sorry for singling you out there Inuyasha05, but it was!) lol. _

_Don't hurt her, I liked the idea so yell at me if ya want to! :P Okay well stay tuned for a new chapter that will be released really soon!_

_R&R!!_

_-Inusdaughter15_


	21. A Half Demon and A Demon Slayer

Okay, you know, two people have asked me about Kagome and Inuyasha, and I got another question about how long its been since they were kidnapped

_Okay, you know, two people have asked me about Kagome and Inuyasha, and I got another question about how long its been since they were kidnapped. Answer: about 2 weeks. Lol, I know that doesn't sound quite right, but it is, I promise! ____ anyway, im gonna check up on Kagome and Inuyasha and them and see how their doing, and im gonna bring Silo into this one two, she kinda disappeared huh? Lol. Okay! On with the story!_

**Captured: Chapter 17: Half-Demons and Demon Slayers**

**The moonless night showed its beauty threw the cell rooms barred windows. **

**Kagome's deliquit form still laid in Inuyasha grip. He stared down at her.**

"**Damn…she still hasn't woken up yet…" he muttered**

"**WOULD YOU WAKE UP IF YOU JUST FOUND OUT YOU WERE GONNA BECOME A HALF-DEMON?!" Sango yelled in frustration.**

"**Well…I am a half-demon so…"**

"**THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Hmph, okay, well…WOULD YOU WAKE UP IF YOU FOUND OUT YOU GOING TO BECOME A HUMAN?!" She yelled**

"**STOP YELLING!" Inuyasha barked. **

**Sango rolled her eyes and huffed. Miroku put his arm over her shoulder and she laid her head on his shouler. **

"**Inuyasha, no need to raise your voice…as for you Sango, were taking you to anger management classes if we get out here…."**

"**I.Dont.Need.Anger.Managment…" Sango said deathly slow.**

**Miroku covered and stiffened up out of fear. **

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Silo sat outside of the castle in a tree. **

**She reached up to her eyes and felt warm liquid on their brims.**

"**Why am I crying…?" she said silently. Suddenly everything came back to her. All of her memories. She gasped as they all raced back into her mind. The tears streaming gently down her cheeks. She stood up and jumped down to the ground. **

"**Im a demon slayer…my parents were killed by a demon…I remember it all now…"**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Inuyasha sat there watching, and waiting for his mate to move. She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open.**

"**Inu…yasha?" **

"**Hey Kagome, I see you awake." He said gently.**

**She smiled and rubbed her eyes.**

"**I had the strangest dream…you said I was going to become to half-demon just like you…how silly is that?!" she laughed. **

**Inuyasha fake laughed gently and held her.**

"**Yeah…silly…" he said looking at her smiling face. **

**His ears heard a knocking at the door, then it slid silently open. A girl in a black demon slayers outfit came in carrying a small tray. **

"**Hi…are you all awake?" she asked quietly.**

"**Who are you?" Miroku asked**

"**My names Silo…im Nadia's appreientace."**

**Inuyasha stiffened and held Kagome closer to him.**

"**No, no! Please, im not going to hurt you…I just brought you some food…I figured you must be hungry after 2 weeks…" she said gently as she sat the tray down. "But I beg of you…don't tell Nadia I was here…" she smiled sadly at them before walking back out of the door.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede ran quickly threw the forrest. She ran all the way back to the campsite and straight into Shippo's arms.**

"**Kaede? What's wrong?" Shippo asked as he held her.**

"**Did Kolo do something stupid?" Kavanna and Kira asked annoyed at their brother already. Kaede nodded her head gently. **

"**H-He cheated on m-me!" Kaede cried thorough tears.**

"**WHAT!" all three of them cried, along with a new person who had just showed up. **

"**K-Kane…" Kaede said through tears. She ran over to him and cried onto his chest. **

"**Kolo did this?" He asked the other three while he held her.**

"**Apparently…" Shippo said watching them.**

_**Ill handle it Kaede…don't you worry…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

_Okay! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks Inuyasha05 for helping with the last 2 chapters! IOU!_


	22. Fight and 2 Little Spy's

_OMG! I'm SO sorry you guys! I haven't updated in a week! I've been so over-loaded with school and friends I like completely forgot! IM SO SORRY! And I know what your think 'in, BUT YOU MADE LIKE 2 OTHER STORIES! And yeah, I know! Again, sorry! Lol. Enjoy!_

**Captured: Chapter 18: Fight and 2 Little Spy's**

_**I'll handle it Kaede….don't you worry….**_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kolo snuck silently into a tree at the camp site that night. Everyone was sleeping around the camp fire. Kavanna and Kira were snuggled up to a transformed Kirara. Shippo was laying on his back with his legs and arms spread out. Kaede and Kane were sharing a sleeping bag Kagome had given her. **

**Kolo growled silently at the sight of Kane's arm wrapped securely around her waist in a protective manner. He flinched when he heard Kane cough in his sleep. He could hear the slight wheezing Kane gave. He mentally sighed. **

"**He's got to tell them some time. " Kolo said in his head as he leaned back onto the tree.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Akira sat by the lake, a red aura literally surrounding her. **

"**I CANT BELIEVE THIS!! I PIN THAT WENCH AND HER BOY FRIEND AGAINST EACH OTHER AND ALL IT DID WAS BRING HER AND MY KANE CLOSER!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!" she yelled as she heaved a big rock into the water. **

**Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of yawning in the distance. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede's eye fluttered open at the sound of birds chirping the morning light. She yawned and sat up. She felt a tugging at her waist and looked down to see Kane's arms wrapped around her. She blushed and wiggled loose of his grip. She got up and stretched. **

"**Might as well go get a bath…" she thought as she grabbed a towel out of her backpack and headed for the river. **

**She got there and smiled as the newly risen suns rays hit the water and shimmered. She smiled and got undressed, stepped into the cool water, and then dove into it. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Akira sat behind a rock as she listened to the sound of water splashing and humming. She peeked around the corner and saw Kaede wrap a towel around her body. As she began to walk back towards the campsite, Akira bounded out and tackled her. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede stepped out of the river and grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her body and started walking back towards the campsite when she was suddenly tackled onto the ground. She screamed and struggled to get loose. Whoever it was, they were strong!  
**

"**You stole my boy friend!" The attacker screeched as she hit Kaede on the head.**

"**WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Kaede yelled as she flipped the attacker off her back. She gasped when she saw Akira. "YOU! YOUR KANE'S FRIEND!" She screeched**

"**GOOD FOR YOU! YOU GOT IT RIGHT!" Akira smirked as she stood up and got into a fighting stance. Kaede did the same, though had more trouble since she was only in a towel. They both charged at each other, but were stopped by two younger girls grabbing them.**

"**What the hell are you two doing?!" One of them said as she held Kaede back. She had long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was thin, but fit, considering she could hold a half-demon back. She wore a pitch black kimono that had sleeves that reached just past her hands and black sandals. (she also has a belt like sesshy has around her waist)**

"**Yeah, what ARE you two doing?" The other one said as she held Akira back. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was also thin and fit. She wore a dark pink kimono, just like the first girls, and black sandals.**

"**LEMME GO! IM GONNA KILL HER!" Akira cried as she tried to get loose. The second girl struggled a little but managed to hold Akira back. **

"**WHAT DID I DO?!" Kaede yelled as she, too, struggled to get free.**

"**YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!!" Akira screamed as she finally got free from the girls grasp, but no later than two seconds after that, she was tackled by Shippo. She let out a frustrated scream as she was flung into the ground.**

"**I knew you were up to something Akira!" Shippo said as he held her down. She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Kaede. The first girl let her go and walked over to the second girl.**

"**Who are you girls?" Kaede asked as she sat down and rubbed her arm where the girl had been holding onto her.**

"**My names Casi (KC), and this is Courtney." The first girl said. (Casi's the brunette, Courtney's the blonde)**

"**Yo, me and Casi are sisters. We're dog demons! Watch!" Courtney said as she and Casi clapped their hands together, then were surrounded by a pink cloud, then jumped out of it wagging their tails. Casi was a medium sized brown dog with small triangular ears and Courtney was a medium blonde dog with floppy ears. (Casi looks like sesshy, but brown and much smaller with inu's ears, and Courtney looks just like sesshy) Kaede smiled as she watched them change back into their normal forms.**

"**Nice to meet you…Shippo, where's Kane? And the others?" Kaede said as she got up and went behind a tree to change. **

"**Back at camp…Kolo's sleepin in a tree if you lookin for him…"**

"**I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT GOD DAMN BAKA EVER AGAIN!" Kaede yelled as she ran back to the campsite, grabbed Kane's arm and dragged him with her. "Come'on Kane!" she said through tears. **

**He caught on and ran alongside her. **

**They stopped at a clearing and sat down. Kaede leaned on Kane's shoulder and cried. He gently stroked her arm.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Casi and Courtney watched as Kaede ran off. Casi got an evil look and grabbed Courtney's arm. **

"**AIE! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Courtney cried as Casi dragged her off. **

"**To spy, Duh!" Casi laughed as she and Courtney got to the clearing and ducked behind a bush.**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Okay you guys! Hope you loved this chapter, and the new charecters are little trouble makers, neh? Lol, R&R!_

_-inusdaughter15_


	23. The Truth

**Captured: Chapter 19: The Truth**

**Kane sat silently stroking Kaede's arm as she cried onto his chest. **

**She could hear his heartbeat and that seemed to calm her down slightly. But, there was something off about it. Every now and then, it would skip a beat, or double-beat. (that's when it does two beats really fast)**

"**Kane…what's wrong with your heart?" Kaede asked looking up at him.**

**He smiled gently, not showing his teeth, and whipped her tears away with his thumb. **

"**Its…its nothing…" he lied looking away from her.**

"**Don't lie to me Kane, what's wrong?" she said sternly getting closer to him.**

"**I told you…its nothing…" he suddenly broke out into a coughing fit.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Casi and Courtney sat crouched in the bushes.**

**Casi moaned as she tried to see better.**

"**I CANT SEE!" she whispered as she looked up at the tree above her. Within a second she was hiding in the leaves and branches of the tree, leaving a dumbfounded Courtney still in the bushes.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kaede cupped Kane's chin in her hands and forced him to look at her. **

"**Kane…what's wrong?" she said concerned laced in her voice.**

"**You really wana know?" he said deciding not to fight with her. She nodded at him. He sighed and looked her in the eyes.**

"**The truth is…I have a heart disease…my mother's whole family had it…and died from it, including her…" he said looking at the ground.**

**She gasped and got an extremely confused/concerned look on her face. "Y-your…dying?" **

**There was a loud gasp from a bush. Kaede and Kane snapped their heads in that direction.**

"**COURTNEY YOU BAKA!" came a girls voice as she tossed a rock into the bushes from a tree. A thump then a loud "OWWWW" was heard. **

"**Casi? Courtney? What are you doing?!" Kaede shrieked as she dashed over to where they were.**

**Casi jumped down from the tree and swayed back and forth on her feet. "Nothing…" **

**Kaede growled and picked her up by her collar. "You were spying on us!" she barked in her face.**

"**Yah, and?" Casi shot back.**

**Kaede huffed and sat her down. Turning back to Kane, she walked over. **

**She bent down and sat in a crouching position. "Please tell me you lying." **

"**I wish I were…" Kane said sadly. **

"**YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" Casi screamed. Kaede sent daggers her way. **

"**CASI! GO AWAY!" Kaede yelled. Casi stuck out her tongue and grabbed Courtney's arm, dragging her off. **

**Kaede broke down and fell onto Kane crying hard onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her neck. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Casi and Courtney made their way back to the campsite. Shippo saw them and waved.**

"**Casi, Courtney! Over here!" He called. The girls scampered over. Kavanna and Kira looked over at Shippo for an explination. "Oh, this Is Casi and Courtney, they stopped Akira and Kaede from killing each other." He said simply. Kira and Kavanna nodded and smiled at the girls.**

"**Im Kira, and this is Kavanna." Kira said smiling. Kavanna nodded and poked a stick in the fire. "Oh, and that's Kolo up there." She said pointing to the boy figgiting in the tree.**

"**Hi Kolo!" Courtney called up. He glared down at her. "Or maybe not…" she said as she jumped behind Casi.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Akira walked silently through the forest. She smelt the scent of tears. In one quick sprint she was 5 feet away from Kane and Kaede. **

**She smiled and cleared her throat. They looked over at her, their eyes burning with bitterness towards her.**

"**Look, Im sorry for what I did, but im leaving now. I just wanted to come say goodbye." She said as she bowed slightly and then turned to walk off. Kane jumped up and grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around "What?" she asked trying to sound uninterested.**

"**Why did you do that to Kaede?" he asked simply.**

"**Because im in love with you." She replied simply then walked off. **

**Kane stood their dumbfounded. Kaede sighed and got up. **

"**Where are you going?" Kane asked without turning around. **

"**Back to the campsite. I want to talk to Kolo…" she said sadly as she walked off.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kolo sat in the tree, watching as the sun started to set over the tree tops. He sighed and closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, Kaede was sitting in front of him, her eyes hidden by her bangs. **

"**What?" he said as he closed his eyes again.**

"**Kolo…I….I know Akira forced you to do what you did….but I don't think I can forgive you…" Kaede said as a silent tear fell down her cheek. She choked back a sob and jumped down to the campsite. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**A few days later, Kane sat leaning on a tree trunk, completely out of breath with sweat pooling off of him.**

"**Shippo, bring me that plant vine over there!" Kaede said as she whipped sweat off of Kane's forehead with her rag. Shippo nodded and plucked the plant up. Bringing swiftly over to Kaede, he watched as she melted it over a small fire into some sort of medicine. **

**She handed it to Kane, and put a hand on his shoulder for support. He smiled weakly and drank the medicine. Kaede took the cup back from him, then crouched down and motioned for him to get on her back.**

**He nodded and climbed on. Kolo stood seething a few feet away. Kaede brushed him off and stood up. Walking ahead of the group, she felt Kane snuggle his head into the crook of her neck. She smiled and continued walking. **

**XxXxXxXx**

"**KOLO! WATCH OUT!" Kavanna screamed as a tentacle shot out towards him. She spun her hirakotsu and sliced the tentacle before it hit him, but unfortunately, he did get hit by the demons poison gases that escaped the tentacle when it was sliced off. **

**His vision went blurry and he stumbled backwards. The last thing he remembered was a terrified Kaede running towards him.**

"**Kaede…" he whispered before falling to the ground.**


	24. It Cant Be!

Hey you people

_Hey you people! Im soooo sorry I've been neglecting you, haven't i? I've been so busy with school I haven't been able to update! And I know I tortured your Kolo fans in the last chapter. To answer your questions, yes, he is dead. (Sniff) well, im gonna start writing now! Peace!_

**Captured: Chapter 20: It Can't Be**

Kaede kneeled beside his limp body. Tears rolled gently down her cheeks.

Here was her best friend, the only one who was there her whole life…killed in front of her.

She didn't even try to choke back the sobs that were pushing at the back of her eyes.

Seeing Kolo…motionless…his chest no longer retracting…his eyes staring at nothing in the sky…it was torture to her.

She lifted his hand into hers, rubbing her thumb along the top of his hand.

"This is all my fault…I did this to him…" she sobbed as she threw herself onto him, sobbing into his neck. "Im sorry…Im so sorry…"

Kavanna and Kira rushed to her side, placing reassuring hands on the small of her back.

Kaede's mind raced. Flashbacks of her and Kolo entered her mind, causing even more of the hot tears to push at the back of her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

"No way, Kolo…I am NOT going to do that!" a 9-year-old Kaede laughed as Kolo chased her around the field.

"Com'on Kaede! Just one little kiss is all I want!" A 10-year-old Kolo laughed back.

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-HUH!" He laughed as he tackled her to the ground. "Com'on, just a peck!"

She sighed and sucked her lips in, in an attempt to hide them from him.

"Psh." Was the only response her gave her. He leaned down and pecked her gently on the lips, then jumped off her and started running back towards his home.

Kaede laid there for a moment, a small smile gracing her delicate lips. Her silver hair, now in pigtails, blew around her face as she lay on the cold grass. The sun beaded down on her fragile form.

She giggled and pushed herself off of the ground, then followed after him.

END FLASHBACK:

Kane stood silently against a tree, watching as she cried onto Kolo's motionless body. His mind reeled with emotions: sorrow, guilt, happiness, sadness, anger, and even remorse, plus some his mind couldn't even comprehend.

He wasn't sure which of the feelings was real. He knew he felt guilty for feeling happy that Kolo had been killed. And he knew he felt sadness because his comrade had been killed. The other emotions just came naturally.

"Kaede…please…stop crying…" he said smoothly, adding sympathy, as he walked over and pulled her gently off of his cold body.

She turned around and hugged him tightly, sobbing onto his chest.

"K-Kane…It's all m-my f-fault!" she cried.

"No Kaede…Its that demons fault…he's the one who killed Kolo, not you!" Kane said as he hugged her tighter to him.

"You don't get it do you…" she said suddenly. He gave her a puzzled look, so she continued, "I killed him…by falling in love with you Kane! I broke his heart! And it was slowly killing him! I DID THIS TO HIM!" she sobbed as she pushed off him and ran off.

Kavanna and Kira sat on the cold ground, next their fallen brother. Kira's normally rosy cheeks were pale, and Kavanna looked almost as dead as Kolo did.

"Kolo…" they both whispered at the same time. Tears slid down both of their cheeks.

XxXxXxXx

_Guys…don't kill me…but this is where im stopping…(dodges dagger) HEY! I JUST said don't kill me! Im sorry! Gawsh, I have a headache, tomorrows picture day at my school, im editing stuff for yearbook, and i've got math homework, oh and like 2 other stories to update! _

_Ill try to update sooner okay? Okay!_

_Love yours truly!  
_

_-Inusdaughter14, or Carly! _


End file.
